Revenge
by Ms.Hale
Summary: Abandoned. She was left on a doorstep. Isolated. She was locked in a basement. Hated. She was unwanted. Trained. She was taught to be an assassin. Ruthless. She was skilled to end lives in mere seconds. Her name was Rosalie Hale, and now she's coming after those who caused her life to be hell, the parents she has never known; Carlisle and Esme.
1. Revenge

He staggered back as pain exploded against the side of his face. The impression of her heel was left embedded in his cheek. He spit blood out of his mouth as the venomous woman threw another kick to his gut. The man clenched his stomach as he fell to his knees. She approached him from behind after pulling the athame out of her heeled boots.

Rosalie gripped his shoulder length hair and pulled it back. His eyes stared up at the night sky as a scream erupted from his lips. Rosalie placed the athame against the left side of his throat and slid it towards the right side. She smiled to herself before releasing his brunette hair. She watched as his lifeless body fell completely to the ground. She pulled a napkin out of her pocket and wiped the knife down.  
"It's complete." She asserted, placing the phone against her ear.

"Alright. Come home. I'll send someone to clean up the body."

Rosalie disappeared into the crowd of the nightclub. No one would know that it was her who killed a man on the roof of the building. She tied the black trench coat around her waist before stepping out into the cold night air.

She couldn't help but smile as she watched small families walk along the sidewalk…or drive pass her in a car. Rose always wanted that type of lifestyle, but she never had it. She was home-schooled so she never made friends. She never attended a school dance. She wasn't allowed to play outside. She never had a pet, or a boyfriend. She's been with men, but none of them long enough to say she was in a relationship. Training started when she was five. School work and training was what her life consisted of. By the time she was 16, she was a highly paid trained assassin.

Mark and Matthew were her only family. The brother duo trained her. They made her who she is today.

_Nobody wants you Rosalie. Your family left you on our door step._

Mark would constantly bring up the fact that she wasn't wanted. It caused a nine year old girl to be consumed with hate. That hate is what they used to train her…to guarantee that she ended lives.

_They didn't even bundle you up. They placed you in a cheap basket with nothing on, but a diaper. They rang the doorbell and left. They didn't even wait to see if anyone would answer. I bet they were happy to get rid of you._

They got rid of her, well she's going to get rid of them. Rosalie stopped in front of the post office box and slipped in the black gloves she wore when murdering Vladimir. She couldn't have anything connecting her to the crime.

_I bet they're happy and raising a beautiful family. They probably have the best Thanksgivings and Christmases. They have a lot to be thankful for…one thing being that they got rid of you._

Rosalie pulled the photo of Esme and Carlisle out of her pocket. She glared down at the happy couple. They won't be happy for long. Abandoning her ruined her life. Now she was going to ruin there's.

In the photo, Carlisle and Esme were embracing each other. It was the only thing they had in the basket. No clothes or a blanket were in the basket. It was just her and a folded up picture of her birth parents.  
"Get in." Mark ordered, pulling up beside Rose.

She looked around to make sure no one was watching before hopping inside. The drive back was silent. Mark evened out his breathing as he drove her back home.  
"Did he put up too much of a fight?"

"No."

"Matt is handling his body." Mark informed, patting her thigh, "You did a good job."

"Thank you."

Rosalie held no emotion on her face. She didn't know how to take compliments. They hardly ever came so she felt no need to get use to them. Rose would never understand why Esme and Carlisle chose this house…this family…this neighborhood. It was horrible. She walked up the three creaky porch stairs before entering the house.

The sluts of the week sat in the living room, smoking a cigarette. They waved at her as Mark directed Rosalie towards the basement.  
"I'll send dinner down soon." He informed, watching her walk down the stairs, "Have fun."

He shut the door and she heard it lock. The small room seemed huge when she was a little girl. Now that she's a twenty year old woman, the room seemed rather small. She didn't have room to walk around. Pulling the picture out of her pocket, she set it down on her quaint sized bed. Going into her closet, she grabbed what clothes she owned and stuffed them into a bag. Her life was hell, but paying Carlisle and Esme back was going to be worth it. It was going to be worth all of the trouble she had to go through for 20 years of life.

Rosalie took a seat on her bed and waited for Mark to come down with dinner. That was when she was going to leave. The young blond took this as her opportunity to take in her room. Bed. Bathroom. Closet. Training equipment. Television didn't exist in her room, and neither did laptops, iPods and anything else electronic.

She grabbed her bag as she heard the basement door unlock. Meeting Mark halfway up the stairs, she rushed past him. After kicking the door shut, she locked it.  
"Rosalie Hale you better unlock this door!" he demanded, banging erratically on it, "I swear! I'm going to kill you when I get out of here!"

Rosalie smiled as she grabbed the car keys off of the coffee table. This was going to be one hell of an adventure. She tossed her bag into the backseat before hopping into Mark's car. Esme and Carlisle are going to get what's coming to them, one way or another. It was time to make things right. It was time to show them what they gave up. It was time to show them what their precious daughter has become.


	2. Three Months Later

**Three Months Later**

Esme started her normal routine. She would wake up, say a prayer, stare at Rosalie's baby scrapbook, and get ready for the day's activities.

Twenty years ago, Rosalie was stolen out of her crib. The wealthy couple had just given her a nice bath, and placed her in a clean pamper. The next morning when Esme came to check up on her sleeping daughter, she was gone.  
"Aunt Esme." Edward called out, entering his aunt's room.

"Yes sweetheart?" she asked, turning to face him.

"The caterer is here." He informed, watching her as she set the scrapbook down.

For years Esme and Carlisle have been searching. They called the police, made public announcements and hired multiple detectives all over the United States. No one could find their daughter.

Esme walked down the stairs to see her husband shaking a woman's hand. Vanessa Sharp, was one of the best wedding planner's in the state of Washington.  
"Hello Esme!" Vanessa greeted, pulling the woman into a hug.

"Hi Vanessa."

Carlisle could see the hurt on his wife's face. He knew she was looking at the photo album again. She's been looking at it more frequent ever since Edward and Bella got engaged. They took Edward in when he was 16 after his parents' death. He was like a child to them, but he wasn't their child, he was their nephew.  
"Who is this?" Esme wondered, turning to face the young woman beside her.

"This is my new assistant Rose." Vanessa introduced, stepping to the side.

A flash of Esme's baby went through her head. Rosalie. Nowadays, everything made Esme think about her.  
"You have to excuse me." Esme whispered, turning away while covering her mouth.

"Did I do something?" Rosalie asked, looking towards Edward and Carlisle for the answer.

"No." Edward answered, watching Carlisle go after Esme, "Follow me into the foyer."

Esme stood at the bottom of the stairs, trying to contain her tears. This was supposed to be a joyous occasion. Her almost thirty year old nephew was getting married to the woman of his dreams.  
"Es-" Carlisle started, reaching out for her hand.

"No." she spat, turning away from him to go upstairs.

"Esme, we tried!" Carlisle exclaimed, following her up the stairs.

"We probably didn't try hard enough!" she remarked, stomping into her bedroom, "I want her back Carlisle! I want to know what she's doing. Who does she look more like? Me or you? Is she happy? Is she in college? Is she dating anyone?"

"We'll find her." Carlisle assured, taking her hand in his, "I promise."

"We've been searching for twenty years Carlisle! The police said after day three they lose hope that an abducted child is still alive! It's been 20 years! What if she's dead? What if she's been dead this entire time?" she questioned, turning to face her husband, "I want to know why they took her? Why did they sneak into our house and steal our ten month old baby?"

"I wish I can give you the answers you want, but I can't. I am going to find out what happened to her. I can tell you that."

Carlisle pulled her into his arms as she nodded her head. She hoped he was telling her the truth. She needed to believe that what he was saying was true. He took hold of her hand and led her out of their bedroom.  
"Oh good, you're back." Edward announced, waving his aunt and uncle into the foyer, "For the table cloths, we can't decide between pearl, ivory and vanilla white."

"Pearl white." Esme answered, taking a seat across from Vanessa, "It's a beautiful off-white color."

"Who are the best man and the maid of honor?"

"Emmett McCarthy and Alice Brandon." Bella answered, smiling down at her engagement ring.

Rosalie took in the house as her boss conducted business. It was huge. It had four floors, a beautiful backyard equipped with a swimming pool, a spacious front lawn and plenty of bedrooms to shelter dozens of people. They surely didn't give her away because they couldn't afford to take care of her. Maybe Mark and Matt were right. Maybe they gave her away because they didn't want her. She glanced at Edward as he held Bella's hand. They preferred him instead.  
"That would be it." Vanessa informed, closing her notepad, "If I need anything else, Rose will be in contact."

Rosalie smiled up at both couples. All four of them smiled back.  
"We'll see you soon, then?" Carlisle wondered, walking them to the door.

"Definitely." Rose asserted, grinning at her 'father.'

* * *

Rosalie gripped her purse tighter as the elevator doors opened, revealing Jasper. Jasper Whitlock was Rose's neighbor and the only friend she had back home. He would sneak over to her house when Matt and Mark weren't home.  
"What are you doing here?" she growled, stepping out of the elevator.

"You left." He whispered, following her towards her apartment.

"Yes, I did." She replied, pulling her keys out, "Why did you follow me?"

"Why did you leave?" he responded, watching her as she unlocked her door.

"If you must know," she spat, allowing him to enter, "I'm going after my birth parents."

Jasper knew everything about Rosalie. She was his only friend, and he was hers. There wasn't anything that Jasper didn't know, which pained him to find out she left without telling him.  
"You're finally doing it!" he exclaimed, taking a seat on her couch, "I want to help! You have to let me help!"

"No." she remarked, shaking her head, "This is a one woman mission. I don't need your help."

"Yes you do!" he proclaimed, grabbing her hand.

"No I don' t." she responded, snatching her hand away, "I prefer to work alone. You'll only hold me back."

"Rose, I need to help you." Jasper pleaded, scooting closer towards her, "I can't go back to that house. Since you left, Matt and Mark have been pounding me with questions. You have to let me stay here and help you. I can be a good asset."

"How so?" she replied, crossing her arms, as she turned to face him.

Jasper stood up, allowing ideas to pour into his head. He smiled as he turned to look at her.  
"I can get close to the family!" he proclaimed, nodding his head, positively.

"I'm already doing that." She stated, winking at him.

"I can be your go-to guy. I can do the background stuff. Just please let me help you! We're best friends… that's what we do. We help each other… We've always helped each other." He explained, flopping down next to her.

Rosalie stared at him. She didn't like working with people. When she made a hit in the past, she always worked alone. People just slowed her down. On the other hand, Jasper wasn't just people, he was her only friend.

She met the guy by accident. Since she was always locked in the basement, she didn't get plenty of opportunities to meet people. They clicked right from the start.

Rosalie remembered that day like it was yesterday. Six years ago…It was night time. Mark forgot to pick her up from a hit she made at Central Park. She walked home. She walked over twenty miles in stilettos.

"_Ungrateful." She muttered, pulling her right heel off of her foot, "I'm doing this for them."_

_She growled to herself as she pulled the left one off. Rosalie stood up confidently and began walking the last few steps to her house.  
"Get out!" she heard a woman scream followed by a smashing sound._

_She noticed a guy storm out of the house next to hers. He slammed the door behind him before taking a seat on the porch swing. Rose was good at ignoring. She continued her painful walk past him._

_The man muttered profanities to himself as he stared off into the night sky. She tried her best to continue to ignore, but a small part of her wanted to help.  
"Hey!" she called out, limping towards the fence that surrounded his house, "Are you okay?"_

_Jasper nodded his head, refusing to look up. She nodded in return and backed away. She tried, and he didn't accept her offer for help. She couldn't help someone who didn't want it. Rose backed away from the gate, before hearing more curse words muttered.  
"No, I'm not!" he announced, causing her to stop in her tracks, "I just… I just really dislike my mother."_

_"I understand." She replied, turning around to walk back to the gate, "I really dislike my guardians."_

_"I didn't know you lived here." He commented, standing up from his seat, "I just thought it was those two brothers."_

_"Yeah, I can see why you thought that."_

_"I'm Jasper."_

_"Rosalie."_

Even though Jasper was three years older than her, they still had a lot in common, ranging from dysfunctional families to being hidden from the world. Rosalie was hidden because she was used as a deadly weapon. Jasper was hidden because he was considered a disgrace to his alcoholic father and his drug addicted mother.

When Mark and Matt went to work or went away, Jasper would sneak over and they would hang out and watch some TV in the living room. When Matt and Mark went to sleep, he would break in and go to the basement just to talk to Rose. He knew every aspect of her life and she knew his. Jasper kept her anger filled life, sane.  
"Fine…" she sighed, giving in.

"We're going to make one hell of a team!" he exclaimed, rubbing his hands together in anticipation, "Now that that's settled, what do we do first?"

"Sleep." She answered, standing up, "We have a long day tomorrow."


	3. Week One: Wedding Planning

"The first song you would like to dance to is Because You Loved Me, by Celine Dion." Rose read off the clipboard, "Vanessa said the chef will be over next week to sit with you and discuss the menu."

Renee held her daughter's hand proudly. Her little girl was getting married. Alice excitedly bounced next to Bella as they went over the wedding details. Esme's mind was far from the wedding. That was the last thing on her mind.  
"How many guests are you all expecting?" she wondered, looking between Bella and Renee before averting her eyes towards Esme, "I just need an estimate."

"We're having a small wedding." Bella said, grinning ear to ear, "I don't have much family, and neither does Edward. I would say around 35."

"You have until two weeks before the wedding to make a final decision." Rose explained, closing Bella's wedding portfolio, "Vanessa will be here tomorrow to take you all dress shopping and to discuss the colors and theme of the wedding."

Esme stared at the young assistant wedding planner. She took in the woman completely. Esme couldn't help but to. Every girl around the age her daughter was supposed to be caused her to inspect and take in the girls completely. Rose's natural blonde hair was draped around her shoulders. Her bright, straight teethed smile lit up the entire living room. This young lady was perfect in Esme's eyes. Her parents must adore her to the fullest. Esme sure would if Rose was her daughter.  
"I think Rose needs a break!" Esme interrupted, rising up from her seat, "Sometimes we can be a little over the top. Follow me dear."

Rosalie closed her notebook and set it down on the end table. She stood up and followed behind Esme into the kitchen. None of this made sense to her. Rose pictured her birth family and this was far from what she imagined. They were supposed to be in some trailer…not in a mansion. Her parents were supposed to be on drugs…or alcoholics, not loving and nurturing. They must honestly didn't want her. What other explanation is there for them leaving her on Mark and Matt's porch?  
"You have a beautiful house." Rose complimented, shivering at the compliment that left her mouth.

She definitely couldn't get use to all of the niceness and sweetness going around. Everyone was just so friendly and it made her sick. They were rich. They should be stuck up prudes, not welcoming individuals.  
"Thank you." Esme replied, opening her refrigerator, "We've been living here for 20 years."

Rosalie was born into this mansion. She was 20. She looked at this mansion in a whole new light. They were always rich. They didn't come across money.  
"Wow." She commented, taking the glass of lemonade Esme handed her, "I can't imagine living some place for that long."

Actually, she can. Rose pictured the old, small and cluttered basement she lived in. That was her home for 20 years.  
"Yeah, this house has memories we don't want to forget." Esme responded, bringing her glass up to her mouth.

Just when Rose thinks she has Esme figured out, she throws a curve ball. What did she mean by that? Rosalie took a small sip of the sweet lemonade. She noticed Esme staring at her. Rose looked up to catch Esme's eyes.  
"Have we met?" Esme wondered, setting her empty glass down.

"No."

Esme squint her eyes as she stared into Rose's. Rosalie's eyes were a type of violet color. They were rare. She didn't see those too often. Her daughter…her baby girl had those color eyes.  
"It's just…your eyes look familiar." She informed, breaking eye contact with the assistant planner, "I don't mean to come off…like a creep. You just have beautiful eyes and I feel like I've seen them before."

Rosalie felt this strange feeling flow through her body. She's never felt it before. She couldn't even label the emotion she was feeling. Rose definitely has never... or has rarely felt this way. She was always flooded with anger, impatience, hate and detachment. She brings her eyes up to meet Esme's brown ones. Esme passed her a miniature grin as she took in Rose's violet eyes.

Esme opened her mouth to say something before loud boisterous laughing cut them off. She looked over to see Emmett and Edward entering the kitchen, sweating in basketball shorts and tank tops. Emmett's laugh is cut off by the sight of Rose. She passes him a fake smile before pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Esme…" Emmett muttered, nudging the petite woman, "introduce."

Esme's laugh was like music to Rosalie's ears. She hasn't heard someone else, other than herself, Jasper, Matt or Mark laugh. It felt good to hear another woman's laugh.  
"Emmett this is Rose," she started, pointing towards the young blonde, "she's helping to plan Edward and Bella's wedding."

"Hello Rose." Edward greeted from over Emmett's shoulder.

Rosalie shyly waved. She wasn't shy at all though. She was more to herself. Rose didn't show her emotions. Her face looked serious almost all of the time. More than half of the time the smiles on her face aren't real.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Emmett." He replied, holding his hand out.

Rosalie took hold of his hand and smiled. He enclosed his hand around hers and shook gently. Her hands were soft and delicate. If only he knew how many lives she took with those soft and delicate hands.  
"I should…um…go." She murmured, turning to face Esme.

"You don't have to!" Esme proclaimed, following Rose out of the kitchen, "You can stay for a little bit."

Rosalie reminded Esme completely of her baby. Esme wanted Rose to stay so she can hold onto that image of her child a little longer. Rosalie Lillian Cullen was born to Esme and Carlisle Cullen 20 years ago on September 28th. She had blonde hair and violet eyes. Rose matched that description to a T.  
"No, I have somewhere to be." Rose informed, grabbing the notebook and folders off of the end table, "I'll call you tomorrow."

Esme knew she was wrong. She only enjoyed the girl's presence for who she made her think of. If she couldn't have her daughter in the physical, she definitely could have her in the mental. When Rose was near, she made her think of her. For all Esme could know, her assistant wedding planner may actually be her daughter.  
"What's your full first name?" Esme randomly asked out of the blue.

This question caught everyone in the room off guard, but Esme needed to know. Edward assumed he knew why his aunt asked, but everyone else were just clueless.  
"Rosaria" Rose lied, thinking quick of a last name, "Hale."

Esme pushed her lips together in an attempt to smile before nodding. It was worth a try. Rose turned on her heel and quickly walked out of the door.  
"Aunt Esme, what's wrong?" Edward wondered, throwing his arm around his aunt's shoulders.

"Nothing dear." She assured, walking up to the window.

Rose has waited 20 years to be here…to extract her revenge. Now she's falling apart after a week. Matt and Mark trained her to push emotions to the back and focus on the task at hand.

She's supposed to be focused…not falling apart. Esme doesn't seem like the image Mark and Matt painted her as, but that all can be a lie. Esme could be just putting on a façade. She held the notebook and folders tightly in her arms as she marched towards her car.

The only reason she's here in the first place is to rid the world of Esme and Carlisle Cullen…and anyone else who gets in her way. She wants to see them cower and beg for mercy like every other hit she had to make. She wants them to beg her for forgiveness and try to justify why they abandoned her. Once she gets that satisfaction, she'll end their miserable lives.

Esme made her way from the window and up the stairs to baby Rosalie's room. This wasn't making any sense to her. What are the chances of a girl, who fits her baby's description, arriving on her doorstep to help plan her nephew's wedding? She blinked away the tears that pressed against her eyes. She remembered the day she first brought Rosalie home from the hospital. She and Carlisle were so happy. Esme never knew what unconditional love was until she became a mother.

The opened scrapbook of her daughter made more tears swell up in her eyes. The book was never finished. It had three more pages left before it could be complete. She'll never get to finish it. All she's left with is eleven pages of pictures. That wasn't enough for a grieving mother.

Rosalie slid into the driver's seat and dropped the folders and notebooks into the passenger seat. She buckled up her seat belt before pulling her cell phone out. Rose had to make an important phone call that couldn't wait.  
"Hello!" Jasper greeted, flopping down onto the couch, "Rosie, what can I do for you?"

"First, don't ever call me that again or I promise I will snap your neck." she threatened, sliding the keys into the ignition, "Now, I need you to find everything you can on Emmett McCarthy, Alice Brandon, Edward Cullen and Renee and Isabella Swan. I don't want any outside forces ruining my plan."

"Okay." He agreed, propping his feet up onto the coffee table, "Rose?"

"What?" she questioned, noticing Emmett walking towards her car.

"What exactly is your plan?" he wondered, leaning his head back and staring up at the ceiling, "I just think since I'm a part of it, I should know what it-"

Rosalie quickly hung up as Emmett knocked on her car window. She pushed down onto the button and passed him a bogus smile that meant nothing.  
"Yes?"

"I was just wondering," he started, nervously tapping his foot, "do you have plans Friday night?"

"No." she answered, ignoring Jasper's call as her phone rang.

"Now you do." He replied, confidently, "Dinner with me."

Rose thought to herself. Could this in any way, shape or form benefit her? Emmett gave her a big dimpled smile as he waited for her answer.  
"Sure."

He happily handed over his cell phone to allow her to type her number into it. Emmett took hold of his phone and sent her a quick message.  
"Now you have my number." Emmett informed, backing away from the car.

Rose rolled up her window as another memory ran through her head. She clenched onto the steering wheel, and watched as Emmett went back into the house.

_Rosalie sat on the bed in the basement. Jasper sat across from her. Mark and Matt were away…on business they would call it. They were really disposing of the body._

_Jasper used the wet rag to wipe away the blood from her hands and face. She stared off into the distance. It was always hard taking a life, but for Rose she had to. It was either them or her. Matt and Mark would kill her if she didn't. She would have no use to them._

_Jasper continued to wipe the blood from her scratches. Some of the targets actually fought back. This target in particular was difficult. He made it a complete challenge.  
"Do you have a first aid kit?" he asked, holding the rag down onto a cut that continued to bleed._

_"No." she answered, staring forward._

_Jasper always thought his life was hell. Rose's lifestyle was worse than hell. He understood why she closed people out. She never met someone she could let in, until him.  
"Hold this down." He directed, placing her hand where his use to be, "I'll be back."_

_Rosalie nodded her head. She didn't expect him to come back. She was taught never to get her hopes up high, that's a road to disappointment. She stared down at her fingers to see scraps and miniature bruises on them. _

_The cut on her arm that continued to bleed was from a knife the target had. He was highly skilled in knife fighting, but so was she. Jasper came running back downstairs, holding a first aid kit and a cell phone.  
"This is for you." He informed, handing over the cell, "It's a burner phone. It's good for about three days."_

_"I don't need it." She remarked, setting it down._

_"Yes you do." Jasper replied, opening the first aid kit, "I'm going to have to stitch this up. Do you want anything to squeeze for the pain?"_

_"No." she answered, removing the rag, "I can handle it."_

_Rosalie never failed to amaze Jasper. Just like she said, she could handle it. She flinched every once and awhile, but not as much as any normal person would. Rose was use to the torturing. That was another thing that was a part of her training. Matt and Mark had to make sure that if she was caught, she wouldn't be tortured into giving up their information.  
"I should go." Jasper said, wrapping the wound up, "Matt and Mark are probably on their way back."_

_"Don't forget your phone." Rose called out, handing it over._

_Jasper took hold of the phone and typed a few keys into it. He tossed it back over and she caught it.  
"Now you have my number." He stated, before running up the stairs._

Rose snapped out of the flashback and smiled. She glanced down at her cell phone before redialing Jasper's number.

Esme stood in her daughter's bedroom and peered out of the window. She watched Rose place the cell phone against her ear before pulling out of the drive way. She has a few more weeks until the wedding, meaning a few more weeks to enjoy the memories Rose brings to her about her daughter.

**-Tiffany. **


	4. Week One: The Date

Rosalie fluffed up the curls in her hair before adjusting her dress. Jasper sat on the living room couch, watching her prepare for her 'date.'  
"You're not sticking to the plan." Jasper voiced, sitting up straight to take in her appearance.

"You don't know the plan." Rose asserted, pulling lipstick out of her purse.

"Well, maybe it's time I found out." He replied, sliding his feet off of the coffee table, "If I'm your partner in crime, literally, I need to know the plan."

Rosalie rubbed her lips together before looking down at the small compact mirror. She turned to face Jasper and practiced a fake smile. Jasper, knowing Rose, knew it was nowhere near real.  
"Did you do what I asked you to do?" she wondered, rummaging through her large purse.

"I'm in the process of it." He answered, walking over to her, "It's not that easy."

"I'm going to need you to hurry up." Rose responded, pulling her blush out, "The sooner the better Jasper."

Jasper turned Rose around to face him. She stared into his brunette eyes as he glared into her violet ones. His grip tightened around her wrist before he slowly let go.  
"You know I don't like being told what to do." He growled, watching her rub her forearm, "Sorry about that by the way."

Rosalie smirked as she watched her only friend walk back on over to the couch. He crossed his arms before flopping back down. She understood where Jasper was coming from. He still had anger issues that needed to be worked out.

Rose stared off into the distance as her thought process was consumed by another flashback.

"_Jasper." Rose whispered, knocking onto his window._

_She just came from a mission. This one was harder than the others. This involved a fifty year old man who had ties to some drug cartel in Mexico. She would never admit it, but she needed the comfort of her only friend.  
"You are stupid!" Elise, Jasper's mother shouted, tossing a plate into the wall, "How could I have given birth to such an idiot?!" _

_Rose watched Jasper stand there in silence. She wanted to intervene, but she couldn't. Elise couldn't know about Rose's existence. Jasper only knew because she trusted him. He was the only person she trusted. The day they met, she knew she could trust him. It was something about him that allowed her to open up.  
"Get out of my face." Elise growled, throwing another plate onto the floor, "and clean this mess up!"_

_"I didn't make the mess." He mumbled, staring down at the ground, "I shouldn't have to clean it up."_

_Elise smirked before her hand flew across his face. Rose knocked once more on the window, hoping the noise would cause Elise to leave Jasper to go check it out.  
"You do as I say." She spat, pulling a cigarette out of her pocket, "I want you to clean this mess up now! And when you're done, fix me something to eat!"_

_"No." Jasper remarked, averting his eyes over to the window._

_He saw Rose's blonde hair just below the window seal. Jasper backed away from his mother as she lit her cigarette.  
"Jasper, you get back here! Now!" Elise hollered, stomping her foot, "Clean this mess up! Fix something to eat! Then go to your room you ungrateful brat!"_

_Jasper glared in his mother's direction. He stomped against the loose wooden floorboards before gripping her wrist. For once, Elise looked scared of her son. She gathered up saliva before spitting it into his face. He used his free hand to wipe it away.  
"No one tells me what to do," He avowed, tightening his hold on her wrist, "especially you."_

_Jasper released her wrist before storming out of the front door. He caught up with Rose, leaning against the side of his house. Rosalie gave a small smile before holding out a small bag of McDonald's. No one has ever seen this side of Rose, but Jasper. It was hard for her to genuinely smile. It was hard for her to be nice and pleasant, but when it happened the whole world would suddenly stop.  
"Thank you." He whispered, taking hold of the bag, "Thanks a lot Rose."_

Rosalie snapped out of the flashback to see Jasper standing in front of her. His face held worry and confusion. He didn't know what just happened.  
"You know," Rose whispered, patting his back, "Maybe this partnership will work out."

Jasper didn't pat her back as well. She might have backed out and changed demeanor He had to take Rosalie like a grain of salt. For twenty years, she was taught how to not have emotions. She was taught to be a ruthless killer. It just goes to show that even for a person with a heart as black as Rosalie's, you still have some humanity within you.

The emotions were present inside of Rose, she just didn't understand them. They came out, but they were foreign to her body. Rose's comment made Jasper really want to put forth effort to do his part in helping her take down her birth parents. From what Rose told him, they deserve everything that's coming to them…including death.

Rosalie dropped her hand and glanced at the clock. She should be leaving. She didn't want Emmett knowing where she lived, so she decided to meet him at the restaurant.  
"I should go." Rose muttered, grabbing onto her purse.

"Rose," Jasper called out, waiting for her to turn and face him, "be careful."

Unbeknownst to Rose, she smiled at Jasper's comment. Jasper knew her well enough to know it was a real smile. She just thought his comment was amusing. He was telling her of all people to be careful. In what alternate reality did he think he was living in. If anything, he should be praying that she doesn't accidentally hurt Emmett.

The elevator doors opened allowing her to step into the lobby of her apartment. The automatic doors opened, permitting Rose to walk out into the dark world. She brushed her fingers through her hair as she slowly approached the parking lot.

As a trained assassin, Rose had many enemies. She always had the feeling someone was watching her. Through Rosalie's eyes, everything was dark. She grew up not knowing what trust is. She grew up not even knowing what love is. No one has ever loved her, and she's never loved anyone…not even herself. She goes on each mission, prepared to die. Rose knows eventually, her lifestyle will catch up to her. The time will come when she doesn't return from a hit, but before that time does come, she wants to get her vengeance.

A normal woman, walking in a short dress, and high-heels at night would have been terrified to walk through an empty parking lot. Not Rose. She walked through with great confidence. She dared anyone to come and try to hurt her. It would be a sad day for them.

Rose pulled out her car keys and inserted the key into the ignition. She backed out of the parking space and pulled off, heading to Bella Italia, a restaurant in Port Charles. Rosalie drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as she thought to herself. She's distrustful, but with good reason. If anyone was raised by Mark and Matt, they would be the same. Mark and Matt were only her guardians. They were the closest thing she had to family, and the way they treated her…made her never want to experience having a real family at all.

Emmett watched her park and walked over to her car. He was trying everything to woo her. He opened her car door, opened the restaurant door and even pulled out her chair. She wasn't use to anything of this. What did he have to gain from doing all of this? Her brows furrowed as she listed the pros and cons to Emmett being such a… gentleman. Sitting in the center of the table, was a bottle of Italy's finest wine. It must have been expensive. It's their first date. Why is he spending so much money on her?

Throughout their meals and drinks, Emmett gave her complete eye contact. He found her violet eyes intriguing. They pulled him in. She flashed him a smile, and he accepted it. He gave her a bright, dimple smile in return.  
"Tell me about yourself." Rose said, breaking the intense silence.

"I'm Emmett McCarthy, CEO of McCarthy Enterprises. It's owned by my father." Emmett informed, refilling Rose's glass with wine, "I'm 26 and I'm from Seattle."

"How did you meet Edward?" she wondered, before taking a quick sip of her wine.

Even though she was on a date, she still had one main objective for even being in Washington in the first place. That objective is Esme and Carlisle, and anyone else who may get in her way.  
"We went to college together." Emmett answered, as their meals arrived, "Tell me about yourself."

"There's not much." Rosalie replied, unraveling her fork from the napkin.

"I would still like to know."

Rose hated this part. She's done research on dates. First dates, are the dates where you get to know one another. She couldn't tell Emmett the truth, but if she lied she had to remember her lie. Rose chose to stick as close to the truth as possible.  
"I was raised by my guardians." Rose disclosed, opening her napkin up across her lap, "I'm 20. I'm an assistant wedding planner and I'm from New York."

"Wow," Emmett whispered, nodding his head, "the Big Apple. What made you move to little ol'Forks?"

"Personal matters."

Emmett accepted that answer. He just met her. He didn't want to pry into her personal life, when it was none of his business. If he got to know her more, she'll eventually come around.  
"Rosaria?" Emmett recalled from Esme's house, "That's a beautiful name."

Rosalie just smiled. She couldn't take credit for a name that wasn't hers. She wanted to take the attention off of her.  
"How is your pasta?" she asked, taking a small bite into hers.

"Good." He answered, grinning at her through his eyes, "And yours?"

"It's really good." Rose replied, wiping the corners of her mouth with the napkin, "I really like this place."

Silence filled the table as the two young adults ate their meals. Soon after, they both asked for to-go boxes.  
"What's your fondest childhood memory?" he asked, placing his leftover food into the box.

"I don't have one." She answered honestly, doing the same to her food.

Emmett glanced up to meet Rose's eyes. He could read her. He could see she was trying to mask the emotions, but he could see through that. Emmett had to see what other layers she had hidden within her.  
"Can we get the check?" Emmett asked the waiter, before turning to give Rose his complete attention, "Are you telling me, you don't have at least one fond memory?"

Rosalie stared into the distance and thought to herself. She couldn't even make up a memory, because she's never experienced anything great to spark a lie. She nodded her head at Emmett and shrugged her shoulders.  
"Why were you raised by guardians?" he wondered, tossing a fifty onto the table, "Where are your parents?"

"They're dead." Rose answered, clenching her purse tightly in her hands, "They were murdered."

"I'm so sorry." He sighed, placing his hand gently on her shoulder.

Out of habit, she flinched. Emmett quickly pulled his hand away. She tossed him another fake smile, but it didn't bother him. He appreciated the effort.  
"Do you have any close friends?" he wondered, following her out of the restaurant, "Someone you're close to? Someone you can confide in?"

"His name is Joseph." She lied, thinking of a similar name to Jasper, "He's the closest thing I have to a brother."

"I don't want this night to end yet." He said, leading her away from the parking lot, "How about we go for a walk?"

Rosalie walked beside Emmett in the dark world. Port Charles was nice at night. It was quiet and peaceful, nothing like back home. She could feel Emmett's shoulder occasionally brush up against hers. The first few times, she did flinch, and Emmett saw each time. After a while, she got use to it. The brushing of his shoulder was actually welcomed. Other than Jasper, he was the only one who was interested in getting to know her. Even though, she's leaving out major details of her life, it's still the fact that he wanted to know…he was willing to listen.

The lights of Port Charles reminded her of New York. The bright lights at night were always beautiful in The Big Apple. She missed that the most.  
"What are you thinking about?" Emmett wondered, tucking his hands into his front pockets.

"Home." She answered, feeling the smile drop from her face.

"Is that a good thing?"

"No."

Emmett wanted to take her mind off of New York and place it back on Washington. This place had a lot to offer and he wanted her to know that. If she did, she may stay, permanently.  
"Did you know square dancing is the official dance in the state of Washington?" he asked, smirking down at her.

Rose's eyes grew. She couldn't imagine herself trying to dance…let alone square dance. She's never had to dance a day in her life.  
"I don't know how to dance." She admitted, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're kidding?" he remarked, coming to an abrupt stop, "You know some type of dance? Haven't you been to school dances?"

"I was home-schooled." She replied, earning a nod from Emmett.

"Well, now I know where I'm taking you on our second date!" he laughed, watching Rose's facial expression quickly alter.

"Second date." She repeated, smirking to herself, "…Alright."

Throughout the remainder of the night, Emmett stuck to shoulder brushing. He didn't want to make any formal contact with her. He didn't know how she would handle it. Emmett didn't know much about Rose, but he could already tell she had trust issues. She would flinch any time it looked like he was going to touch her. Rose only flinched to stop herself from instinctively fighting back. He was going to have to progress to another stage. Emmett was patient. He was willing to go each step with her. For this one second, Esme and Carlisle weren't on her mind. Her thoughts actually drifted to possibilities, involving Emmett.

**-Tiffany.**


	5. Week One: Brotherly Conflict

"She's nowhere on the east coast!" Mark shouted, tossing the phone onto the couch.

"Maybe we should leave her alone." Matt sighed, gazing out of the window, "She deserves that much."

"She doesn't deserve anything Matthew!" Mark hollered, pacing back and forth behind his brother, "She's a walking time bomb! She can't control her emotions! We lock her up to protect the world from Rosalie Cullen!"

"Rose wouldn't hurt an innocent." Matthew growled, turning to face his brother, "She wouldn't."

"We don't know that." Mark spat, smirking down at his younger brother, "Are you willing to take that risk?"

Mark stopped pacing and stood in the center of the living room. Matthew slowly approached his older brother. Mark looked down and glared into his younger brother's eyes. Mark was twelve years older than Matt. He basically raised his younger brother after their parents' death. Matt was eleven when their parents died, and Mark was 23.  
"We raised her to-"

"No Matthew! I raised her, just like I raised you!" Mark screamed, pushing his brother against the wall, "I taught her to fight! I taught her how to survive! I taught her how to avoid weaknesses! Where were you?!"

"You taught her how to be a cold-blooded killer." Matt whispered, rubbing the back of his head from the impact to the wall, "While you were here teaching her to kill, I was at work, earning money to support my _older _brother and the child we _kidnapped_!"

"You agreed to what we were doing." Mark declared, backing away from his brother, "You were okay with all of this!"

"Only because you sent her to kill people who deserved it!" he avowed, walking back over to the window, "She killed rapists, serial killers, murderers, drug dealers and terrorists! She made the world a more peaceful place! I will never regret that! The only thing about this entire situation I regret is the fact that I wasn't around as much to monitor the sick and twisted things you were telling her!"

Mark gritted his teeth together and punched the wall. Matt jumped from the impact of Mark's fist to the wall. He glanced back to see his brother shake his fist, before turning back to look out of the window.  
"We all played a part in this. I sought out her next victims, she takes them out and you cover it up." Mark reminded, rubbing his sore knuckles.

"Not anymore." Matt asserted, slamming the window closed, "I'll cover any murder up for Rose, but not for you. You chose to be this way. She didn't."

"You're no saint Matt!" he exclaimed, glancing up to eye his brother, "Twenty years ago, you were in that house too! You were my accomplice. We kidnapped her together!"

"I'll help you find her," he replied, closing the blinds, "but once I do, NO MORE KILLING!"

Mark rose from his seat and slowly approached his brother. He didn't like anyone telling him what to do, especially his _younger _brother. He raised Matt when their parents died, he owes him respect. Matt couldn't tell Mark what to do. Mark makes the rules in this household.  
"Who's going to stop us?" Mark wondered, smirking deviously, "You?"

"If I have to, I will."

"You better hope you find her first."

Matthew knew he had a limited time to find Rose. He didn't know what his brother would do if he found her first. Matt stormed out of the front door and walked over to Elise's house. He always knew about Jasper and Rose's friendship, but he didn't care. Rose and Jasper didn't know that he knew since he kept quiet. Mark wanted Rose's existence to stay secret. If Mark knew, that Jasper knew about Rose, he would kill him.

Mark slowly and quietly followed Matt out of the house. He didn't understand why he would go over to the next door neighbor's house, but whatever lead Matt could find, Mark was willing to take.  
"What do you want?" Elise growled, swinging the front door open.

"Can I speak to Jasper?" Matthew wondered, slowly stepping into her house.

"If you can find him." She remarked, slamming the front door closed, "I haven't seen him in three months."

Matthew made a mental note of how that's the same time period Rose has been gone. Mark pressed his ear against the outside window.  
"Okay, thanks." Matt whispered, reopening the front door.

"If you find him, tell him his mother said go to hell." Elise called out, closing the door after Matt nodded.

Matt stormed down her porch stairs, and jogged back over to his house. Mark quietly followed behind his brother down to Rose's room in the basement. Matthew pulled Rose's sheets off of her bed. He picked her pillow up and felt around the case. He could feel a flimsy card, which he pulled out. It was a picture of a man and woman. The couple looked happy, extremely happy. He recognized the photo from twenty years ago. They were her parents.

Matthew dialed a trusted confidant. Travis was a friend who he has known for years.  
"I need you to get me an address." Matt asserted, taking a seat on her bed.

Mark stood at the top of the stairs, listening in. He had to find Rose first. He couldn't afford to have Matt find Rose first. He had too much to lose.  
"The names are…" Matt started, flipping the picture over, "Esme and Carlisle Cullen… I need to know as soon as possible."

Matthew quickly folded the picture and tucked it into his pocket. He couldn't afford for Mark to find it. Mark, on the other hand, was one step ahead. He walked down the basement stairs and smiled at his brother.  
"Bravo for your investigation!" Mark applauded, clapping his hands.

"What do you want?" Matt asked, continuously looking from his brother to his cell phone, awaiting Travis call.

"Just to tell you that I know where they live…" he trailed off, crossing his arms, "I guess I will get to her first."

"Tell me!" Matt pleaded, grabbing onto his brother's arm, "Rose is only twenty. She has a lot to learn. I should be the one to teach her those things."

"Sorry." Mark growled, ripping his arm from his brother's hold, "I am not about to lose my only asset."

Matthew followed his brother up the stairs and slammed the door behind him. He had to tolerate Mark his entire life, and so did Rose. He didn't have someone like himself to even out all of the horrible and darkness of the world.  
"She's not an asset," Matthew muttered, clenching his fists, "she's a young woman. She's Rose. She's like a daughter to us."

"She's an asset..." Mark asserted, glowering towards his brother, "always was, always will be."

"Stay away from her!" Matt shouted, trailing after his brother, "Find someone else to do your bidding!"

"Sorry brother, but I have to go pack." He remarked, walking into his bedroom, "I have a plane to catch!"

"Get back here!" Matt hollered, watching the bedroom door slam on his face, "Mark!"

Matthew could hear Mark's laughter fill the house. His brother was always one step ahead. Matt paced back and forth in the halls as he redialed Travis's number.  
"I need a rush on that…" Matt muttered, before getting cut off by Travis, "It involves Rose."

That was all Travis needed to hear. Matt hung up the phone and waited for his closest and loyalist friend to call him back. Travis knew about everything. Mark didn't know he did though and Matt wanted to keep it that way. When Rose was younger, Matt would bring her over to Travis house so she could play with his son. Matt wanted Rosalie to feel like a kid. When she was with Mark, it was constant fighting, training and exercise. That secret always stayed between him and Rose.

**-Tiffany.**


	6. Week Two: Dress Shopping

Bella stood in front of the admiring eyes. She was dressed in a white gown. It was tight and accentuated her upper area. The further it went down, the looser it got.  
"I think it's perfect." Renee stated, circling around her daughter, "We found the dress."

Bella smiled in agreement. She felt the dress was the perfect match for her. It felt like they were meant to be together. It was calling her name.  
"Okay," Vanessa said, jotting the price down into her notebook, "you can change out of it. Then we'll get the bridesmaids fitted."

Alice excitedly clapped her hands. Dress shopping was always her favorite part of weddings. Alice was never in a wedding before and now she was about to be a maid of honor. The fittings were always a bonus, except for if the dress didn't fit. Rosalie sat quietly between Vanessa and Esme as they watched the five bridesmaids take hold of the dresses Bella picked out.  
"Alright, go change!" Renee exclaimed, shoving the bridesmaids into the dressing room, "I have work in three hours."

Renee impatiently tapped her foot as she waited. Bella came out of the dressing room and handed the dress over to the clerk. She was positive she wanted the dress. She didn't want to take a chance and look at other stores for more, especially because of the beauty of the dress. It may not be here when she gets back.

Alice, Renesme, Irina, Kate and Tanya exited the dressing room, in matching dresses. Alice was slightly different, since she was the maid of honor. It wasn't a big difference. You actually have to stare hard to notice the cut of her dress is shorter, and the neck line is lower.  
"Do you know what you're wearing to the wedding?" Esme wondered, watching the girls float around in their dresses.

"No." Rose answered, shrugging her shoulders, "I'll probably wear something stashed away in my closet."

"Pick out a dress." Esme ordered, pointing around the room, "It's on me."

"I can't accept that." She replied, shaking her head, "You don't have to."

"I want to." Esme declared, pushing Rose to her feet.

Alice used this as her opportunity to get to know Rose. She grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her over to the racks of dresses. This was her area of expertise.  
"How old are you?" Alice wondered, pushing through the hangers.

"20." Rose answered, waiting patiently for whatever Alice pulls out.

"Wow, you're young." Alice commented, pulling a hanger out, "I didn't get my first job until I was 23. I'm impressed."

"I didn't really have a choice." Rosalie replied, waiting as Alice held the dress up to her body, "We all weren't born fortunate."

Alice smiled up into the young girl's eyes. The dress didn't work for her. She turned around and put it back.  
"You have beautiful eyes." Alice complimented, looking through the dresses again, "I know you probably hear that a lot."

"Yeah, I do." Rose agreed, genuinely smiling, "I'm used to it."

"I don't mean to sound repetitive, but" Alice started, pulling another dress out, "your eyes are gorgeous. I haven't seen any like it."

Rose smiled and nodded. She glanced down at the dress Alice was holding up to her body. She wasn't used to any of this. Shopping was foreign to her. Hanging out with girls was definitely a new experience. Gossiping and chatting, she never imagined she'll ever do. The entire time Alice looked through the dresses and talked with Rose, Esme was watching. Rosalie could sense her eyes on her, and it didn't bother her one bit.

Esme's mind drifted from the two women searching through dresses to her baby. Rosalie was in a diaper, sleeping in her crib. It was the first night she slept in her own room. Esme always wanted her baby to sleep in the room with her and Carlisle. She wished she would have stuck to her gut and continued to have her daughter sleep in the bassinet positioned next to their bed. This all could have been avoided.  
"Rose, were you adopted?" Esme wondered, earning everyone's' attention.

"I was raised by my two guardians." Rose answered, glancing down at the next dress Alice held up to her, "My parents were killed."

"How?"

"Esme!" Bella exclaimed, nudging her fiancé's aunt.

"I'm sorry!" Esme quickly replied, running her fingers through her hair, "You don't have to answer that!"

Rose suspiciously eyed Esme. Did she know something? Was she suspicious? Rosalie couldn't have her perfect plan foiled before the climax. She glanced down at the racks and a dress caught her eye.  
"What about this one?" she wondered, pulling it off of the hanger.

"Go try it on." Esme said, waving her into the dressing room.

Rosalie followed the clerk towards a locked dressing room. She waited patiently for the lady to unlock it. Alice took Rose's previous seat and turned towards Esme.  
"What's up with that?" Alice asked, crossing her arms, "You just made everything awkward."

"I'm sorry." Esme whispered, shaking her head, "I…I don't know what made me ask."

"Esme, you just want answers." Renee spoke up, knowing where she was coming from, "Your baby disappeared and you realize she could be anyone."

"Only if she's still alive." Esme remarked, wiping the corners of her eyes, "I'm sorry! This is supposed to be a happy occasion. We're dress shopping!"

Rose looked at herself in the mirror. This wasn't her. The light pink dress stopped just above her knees. It clung to her body in an elegant manner. She can't get used to this. This style was foreign to her. She would have never imagined she'd be inside of a wedding parlor, trying on dresses that cost over five hundred dollars.  
"Rose, you look amazing." Bella complimented, watching the planning assistant step out.

"Pretty." Vanessa praised her employee.

"Beautiful." Renee added, circling Rose just like she did Bella, "Just beautiful."

Rosalie allowed a fake smile to pull at her lips. She didn't care what they had to say about her. She didn't know how to accept compliments, especially from strangers.  
"You're gorgeous." Irina commented, nodding her head, in acceptance.

"You have to get that dress." Tanya informed, waving the clerk over, "She's getting that dress."

"Nice." Kate applauded, crossing her arms, "I wish I had your figure. After having two kids, I can only dream of being that size."

The compliments were starting to annoy her. She's much better at taking criticism. She hated people praising and admiring her. She didn't deserve to be flattered.  
"Perfection!" Alice declared, standing up to get a better view.

"You have natural beauty." Esme asserted, looking sternly into Rose's violet eyes.

Unbeknownst to Rose, the smile on her face turned genuine. She couldn't help it. Esme meant every word she was saying. Rose could see it in her eyes. Esme took hold of Rose's hand and led her to a mirror.  
"You're flawless Rosaria." Esme stated, standing next to the young woman.

"Stop…please just stop."

Esme didn't understand. Rosalie backed away from the mirror and headed back to the dressing room. Mark never complimented her. Matt did it occasionally, whenever he was home, which wasn't often. He usually worked a lot, mostly to get away from Mark. Esme looked over towards the girls to see their confused faces.

In the dressing room, Rose looked at her appearance once again. Esme complimented Rosaria. She had to remind herself that Rosaria was her name for the time being. She was used to lying about her name. During hits, sometimes lying was necessary. It had to happen. Her work and personal life had to stay separate. She couldn't grow attached.  
"Thank you again Esme." Rosalie whispered, handing the dress over to the clerk.

"Don't mention it." Esme replied, waving it off.

Rosalie stood by the door with Bella and the girls as the clerk rung up her dress. She couldn't understand why everyone was so nice. None of them had anything to gain. It didn't make sense. Rose looked around the room. Even though she only knew these people for two weeks, they really had an effect on her. She wouldn't voice it because she doesn't really know what kind of effect it is, but deep down she felt a change.  
"Let's go get some lunch." Esme announced, handing Rose the bag with her dress inside, "My treat."

Esme had an ulterior motive. She didn't want today to be over. She wanted to continue hanging out, especially with Rose. The young girl only brought good memories to her of her baby. She had to hold on to those. No one else could…not even the pictures of baby Rosalie could bring decent memories. A part of her wanted Rosalie to be her long lost child. Reason is because Esme didn't want to believe her baby was dead. She couldn't picture the thought of knowing her child was gone. A part of her had a feeling Rosalie was still out there. She felt she would have a feeling if her baby passed, and that feeling never came.

Esme's sole purpose for inviting everyone out for lunch was to get to know Rosaria more. Hence why they are at Esme's favorite restaurant and she's seated directly across from Rosaria.  
"So, Rose, where are you from?" Esme wondered, handing the waiter her menu after ordering.

"New York." Rose answered, following Esme's actions.

Rose has been out to eat, but not often. She's never been to a five star restaurant though. It was always a first time for everything. Esme noticed Rose's questioning glances towards the variety of silverware laid out. She didn't understand why she had three spoons and three forks.  
"This restaurant has the best dessert. What's your favorite dessert Rose?"

Everyone knew something was up. It was obvious Esme was purposefully questioning Rose. No other conversation filled the table since everyone was invested in the answers Rose was giving Esme.  
"Strawberry Cheesecake."

"What sound do you love?"

"Esme!" Alice interrupted, as their food arrived, "What's with all of the questions? Weird questions at that!"

"It's okay." Rose whispered, smirking towards Alice's direction, "I actually like the sound of thunder and rain."

Esme relaxed in her seat. Thunder and rain were soothing sounds. They always helped her baby fall asleep quicker. It couldn't have been a coincidence.  
"Sweetheart," Esme started, reaching her hand out to Rose's, "everyone has a quote. What's yours?"

"Esme stop!" Bella remarked, cutting her future aunt-in-law off, "This isn't an interrogation."

"It's okay Bella." Rose sighed, turning to Esme to answer her question, "The meaning of life is that it stops, some sooner than later."

"That's…that's different." She replied, patting her hand.

Esme was a little shocked at Rosalie's answer. She expected something a bit different. The last thing she thought the young girl's favorite quote to be about is death. Rose looked up to see everyone's eyes watching her. She didn't mind. She grew use to attention. In reply, Rose picked up her drink and shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't going to dwell on her honest answer. It was a quote she lived by. It was completely true in her book.

Alice glanced down at Rose's cell phone as it rang, "Jasper, who is Jasper?"

"A friend." Rosalie answered, ignoring the call.

Esme pulled her purse to her lap. She searched through the contents of her large purse and pulled out her wallet. Inside was a baby picture of her baby. Rose was months old in the photo, so she developed most of her features, but its twenty years later and any of them could have changed.

Alice hated silence surrounding such a large group of people. She needed some sort of subject to talk about. Her eyes drifted towards her new 'friend,' "Rose, how was your date with Emmett?"

This question grabbed everyone's attention. She wasn't used to this idea of sharing. Rose is a distant and private person. The date was between her and Emmett, and she felt it should stay that way. Rosalie had no intention of answering the question. She chose to sit in silence until they understood that she wasn't going to answer.

Luckily, they didn't have to wait long. Esme shoved her wallet into her purse, stood up, and stormed away from the table.  
"I'll go after her." Bella stood up to chase after her future mother-in-law.

Vanessa looked around the table, before setting her eyes temporarily on Renee and Alice, "Does this happen a lot?"

Renee nodded. Alice backed up her nod with a reply, "Yeah. She stares at something in that wallet and usually starts to cry."  
"What is it she's looking at?" Rosalie questioned, staring at Bella and Esme in the distance.

"We don't know." Alice answered, glancing down at Rose's phone as it vibrated, "You have a text."

Rosalie swiftly slid her cell off of the table. It was Jasper. Apparently he had updates on her new associates.

_Isabella Swan:  
_Parents: Charlie Swan (deceased) (father), Renee Dwyer (mother), Philip (step-father)  
Siblings: Renesme (Half-Sister)  
Age: 27  
Profession: Elementary Teacher/2nd Grade  
Graduated from Forks University  
Criminal Charges: DUI (1) (Dropped)  
Birthplace: Phoenix, Arizona

_Edward Cullen:  
_Parents: Carl Cullen (deceased), Lydia Cullen (deceased)  
Guardians: Carlisle Cullen (uncle), Esme Cullen (aunt)  
No Siblings  
Age: 26  
Profession: Accountant  
Graduated From Forks University  
Criminal Charges: DUI (3), Possession of Marijuana (1), Vandalism (1) (Dropped)  
Birthplace: Forks, Washington

Rosalie rolled her eyes. She knew Esme and Carlisle most likely used their power and prestige to get the charges dropped. Rose drowned out the talking that carried through the table as she continued reading the text.

_Emmett McCarthy:  
_Parents: Susan McCarthy (mother), Jonathon McCarthy (father)  
Siblings: Samuel  
Age: 26  
Profession: CEO of McCarthy Enterprises  
Graduated From Forks University  
Criminal Charges: Breaking and Entering (1), Hot wiring (2), Vandalism (1) (Dropped)  
Birthplace: Seattle, Washington

_Alice Brandon:  
_Parents: Cynthia Brandon (mother), Thomas Brandon (father)  
No Siblings  
Age: 25  
Profession: Interior Designer  
Graduated from Forks University  
Criminal Charges: Public indecency (1), Vandalism/destroyed property (1), Trespassing (2) (Dropped)  
Birthplace: Austin, Texas

Rosalie looked as Esme re-approached the table. Esme glanced down at Rose's violet eyes, "I apologize greatly for storming off."  
"It's okay," Rose replied, standing up, "I must leave anyway."  
"Do you have to?"

Esme's quick motion to grab Rose's wrist resulted in her moving in an even quicker motion to counteract Esme's action. Esme glanced down at Rose's hand wrapped around her forearm.

Rose followed Esme's eyes. She didn't even realize what she did. It was all a force of habit. Rosalie's eyes scanned the table, "I really do have to go." Rose grabbed the bag containing her newly bought dress and left.

* * *

Rosalie threw her keys into the small bowl on the stand next to the front door. Her eyes instantly took in her surroundings. She didn't trust the silence. And she really didn't trust darkness.

Where was Jasper? Her feet slowly inched its way further into her apartment. She had a keen sense of hearing, but she heard nothing. Just as Rose pulled out her cell phone, she felt a presence behind her. Immediately, she tossed the cell phone onto the couch, and gripped the intruder's neck.

Jasper's hands flew to her hand gripped around his neck, "It's just me!"  
"Do you have a death wish?!" she shouted, unraveling her hand, "You should never sneak up on me!"  
His hands flew to the air as he backed away from her, "Sorry!"

Rosalie nodded her head before setting her bag down onto the couch, "What's that?" she looked up to see Jasper's head nodding towards her bag.

She silently answered his question by pulling the dress out of the bag. His eyes grew wide as he immediately reached for the price tag, "Rose this dress is $850."  
"Esme thinks she can just throw her money in my face."

_Fifteen was such an awkward age for Rosalie. She felt stuck. She technically wasn't a child anymore, but she wasn't an adult either. She had opinions. She had questions. Each and every day that passed more questions evolved. Now as she looked at the picture of her parents, the amount of questions she had doubled._

_She heard the basement door open, but didn't bother to look up. Esme and Carlisle currently had her attention. Mark slowly walked down the stairs. He knew Rosalie for her fifteen years of life. This fragile girl was always on edge. He didn't want to spook her. Mark caught her eyes, causing him to raise the bag in his hand, "I brought you home some dinner. Mark stepped out. You can eat it upstairs."_

"_Why did my parents give me away?" she asked, setting the picture down, "Did they not want me? Did they hate me that much?" _

_Mark tapped his foot nervously. She may have been a tough assassin on the outside, but Mark knew that deep inside she was a fragile little girl who just wanted to be loved. He sighed to himself and took a seat next to her, "Rose,-"_

"_Of course they did. Look at you" Mark interrupted, making his presence known, "They didn't want you. How many times do I have to tell you that? Now eat up. You have a hit to make in three hours."_

_Rosalie nodded her head, deciding tonight she'll do exactly what she's told, without any back talk. She pulled her eyes away from Mark as he ventured back up the stairs. A large hand touched her shoulder. This immediately caught her attention. Her head snapped in the direction of the hand. She felt his hand wrap around her shoulders. Her hands grew nervous at her sides as she caught Matt's eyes with her own, "What are you doing?"_

_Matthew didn't answer her question. He wrapped his other arm around her in a tight hug. Rose wasn't use to this. She didn't even know what to call it. Her arms lay stiff next to her body. Matt frowned at the one-way hug. He was waiting for some type of silent response from her, but nothing came. He closed his eyes into the hug and sighed, "I'm sorry."_

"_For what?" she asked, feeling him pull away._

_The question was left unanswered. Why was he sorry? He didn't do anything wrong. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be Mark. Matthew is the only reason she's still sane.  
"Okay," he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, "After your next hit, try to buy yourself something special."_

Rosalie blinked out of the flashback to find herself in a hug with Jasper. Her head lay resting on his shoulder. His arms lay wrapped around her lower waist. She drops her arms, desperately ready to be released from the hug, but Jasper didn't get the hint.

He was embracing the entire hug. It didn't happen a lot. Actually, it never happened. His arms continued to hold her in a hug, regardless of her attempt to break free. She sighed next to his ear and gritted her teeth, "I'll give you ten seconds…"

She didn't need to finish the statement. Jasper caught the message. It didn't take a rocket scientist to understand that there's no bluff behind an assassin's threat. Every word she utters is the truth. If she says she'll give you ten seconds, she's counting up to ten in her head before snapping your neck.  
"What was that?" he wondered, taking a few steps away from her.  
"Forget about it. It didn't happen."

Jasper stepped back and gave her a look over, "Yes it did," he nodded and crossed his arms, "You hugged me."  
"Jasper…" Rose glaringly trailed off.  
"Sorry."

Jasper didn't want to push Rose's buttons. Usually when her buttons are pushed, it takes 'anger relief,' which is usually death on someone else's behalf to cool her off. Jasper surely didn't want to help add red to her already colored ledger.

He tucked four of his fingers into his front pocket and glanced at her new dress, "When's the next time you're going to see Emmett?"  
"Friday." She answered, picking her dress up, "We have another date."

Jasper followed closely behind her as she entered her room. He watched her unknowingly run her hand down the fabric of the dress before placing it insider of her closet. Rose could feel his eyes watching her. She was always on edge, and him watching her wasn't making her feel any better. As a result, she slammed her closet and turned to face him, "Can I help you?"  
"I'm just thinking." He took a seat on her bed.

"Can you think in the living room?" Rose wondered, running her hand anxiously through her hair.

"You are aware that this is your second date?"

The comment caught her off guard. Jasper was really pushing her limits. What's the big deal about a second date? She shook the question out of her mind and turned to face him, "Do you want to die Jasper?"  
"Of course not!"

"Then I suggest you get out of my room."

Jasper may have been the closest person she has, but he wasn't that close. Maybe in his mind he was, but not in hers. She has always kept people at arm's length. The ringing of her cell phone interrupted her internal rant. Esme's name lit up the screen.  
"Your mommy's calling." Jasper joked, glancing at her cell from over her shoulder.

"I'm honestly about to add more red to my ledger."

Jasper raised his hands in defeat and backed away. He didn't leave her room, but stood at a comfortable and safe distance away from her.  
"Hi Esme." She greeted sweetly.

"Rose, I just wanted to apologize to you about lunch."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I want to invite you and your friend Joseph to family brunch next Friday."

**-Tiffany.**


	7. Week Two: Out In The Open

Washington was just how they both had remembered. It was dark and gloomy. No sunlight in sight. The pitter pattering of the rain knocked against the windows of the taxi. It drowned out the low playing music the driver turned on. Mark and Matt sat in silence. Mark was pissed. He needed to get to Rosalie first. If Matt did, his whole plan would be ruined. The twenty years he spent raising her, would go down the drain. All of his hard work and all of the kills he sanctioned would have been for nothing. Matt, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. He had to get to Rosalie before Mark did. It was no telling what would happen if Mark got to her first. He had to put a stop to this, to all of it. It had to end.

The driver pulled up to a red light as Mark turned to face his brother, "Maybe we should let her go through with it." He waited for Matt to face him before continuing, "I've been thinking we should leave her alone and let her do this."

They had to speak in circles. The driver couldn't know what the 'it' was referring to. If he did, his three decades of living would have been put to an end. Matt didn't want that. He obliged and continued the circular conversation.  
"What caused the change of mind?"

"If they aren't dead, she wouldn't be focused when I-"

"Why am I not surprised? It's always about you! You don't care about Rose!" Matt interrupted, lowering his voice, "Carlisle and Esme are prominent people in this state. If she kills them, she'll be a fugitive on the run."

Mark's eyes averted from his brother over to the driver. Luckily, for the driver's sake, he didn't hear what Matt said. He was too focused on the music playing through the radio. After being assured that their conversation would remain private, Mark turned back to face his brother. He didn't like to be talked back to, especially by his younger brother. Mark waited for the taxi to come to a complete stop in front of the hotel before replying, "I taught Rose how to fight, kill and escape. I'm pretty sure she can handle being on the run and I'm pretty sure you can cover their murders up."

"She can't live her life on the run!" Matt shook his head, "I can't cover that up! I can't cover up the murder of one of the wealthiest families in the state of Washington."

"We're here!" the driver announced, popping the trunk.

The current conversation wasn't over. It was just temporarily placed on pause. As Mark grabbed the bags, Matt checked into their room.  
"What room are we in?" Mark questioned, lugging the bags into the hotel.

"Follow me." Matt responded, handing Mark his keycard.

Mark handed Matthew over his bags before following his younger brother to the elevator. Mark had his fingers crossed, hoping they'll be the only two in the elevator. His wish was granted. Mark wheeled his suitcase in as Matt pressed the tenth button. The elevator music played as the doors closed.

Mark caught the eyes of his brother and spoke, "Matthew, I'm telling you this right now. You better stay out of my way."  
"How about you take your own advice?"

Mark gripped the handle of his suitcase tightly. Matthew was really pushing his limits. They may be blood, but Mark didn't care. Blood didn't matter. He watched his brother slide in his keycard.  
"Room 1012" Matt announced, entering the room.

Matthew slammed the door after Mark entered and approached him, "This was your plan all along, wasn't it? You want to keep me distracted just so she can actually go through with killing them. You set this up. You put this whole plan in motion."

Mark couldn't help but clap his hands. It was true. He knew Matthew would figure it out, but he didn't think it would take this long. He gave his brother more credit than he actually deserved. Matt pushed his brother against the wall, and used his strength to hold him there, "Why? You at least owe me an explanation."

"Haven't you ever wondered how our parents died?" Mark asked, ignoring the sound of Matthew's cell phone, "You never questioned who was responsible? If you did, you would understand."

Matt released his brother and backed away, "What are you talking about?"

Mark smiled and adjusted his clothing. He glanced over his shoulder to see the curious expression plastered onto his brother's face. He inhaled a sharp breath before answering his brother's question, "Esme and Carlisle are the reason our parents are dead. They caused the accident. I would know. I was there. I was in the back seat. It was their fault and they don't even know it."

Matthew shook his head in disbelief, "That can't be true! Dad died in a car accident! Mom killed herself!"  
"Mom killed herself because of dad's death. Dad died because Carlisle ran him off of the road!"

"So that's the truth?" Matt asked, shaking his head rapidly, "You lied about everything!"

"You lied about everything!" Mark mocked, grinning mischievously, "Oh shut up!"

Matthew approached his brother and shoved him against the wall. For twenty years, Mark lied to him. He didn't kidnap Rosalie to clean the streets of New York. He kidnapped her for his own selfish ploy against the Cullens. Mark elbowed Matt in the gut before pushing him into the dresser. The contents on top of the dresser spilled onto the floor.

Matthew grabbed his jaw as Mark's fist connected with it for the third time. Mark gripped his brother's shirt, lifted him up before slamming him back down. Matt spit out whatever blood he collected in his mouth before replying, "You purposefully chose Rose! I always wondered why her. I guess I got my answer."

Matthew used his strength to push Mark away from him. He grabbed his side and stood up. Mark stomped into his younger brother's side and watched him fall back down. He pulled his foot back once again and swung it forward into his brother's stomach.  
"Her parents ruined our lives Matthew!"

Matt looked up into Mark's eyes as he gathered himself. He shook his head and spit more blood out onto the floor, "You ruined your own life."

He stood up and wobbled over to the bed. He grabbed onto the fabric as Mark approached him.  
"Poor little brother." He taunted, pushing Matt onto the bed, "When will you ever learn?"

"I can't believe I was so stupid!" Matt shouted, struggling to sit up.

"Just because they're rich and powerful Matt, "Mark started, gripping his brother's shirt, "doesn't mean they can play God."

"They weren't-" He began, feeling his back shatter the mirror, "They weren't playing God! It was an accident!"

Realization hit Matt. It was more to the story. It was a far more in depth reason as to why he took Rosalie. Matthew reached over for the lamp and threw it towards his brother. Mark took a side step and dodged the hit. He was ready to attack when the sound of knocking interrupted him.  
"You're a lucky man today."

When Mark swung open the door, he noticed four police offers. They were ready to arrest them.  
"Your neighbor called us in. He says it sounds like you guys were fighting." Officer Brown disclosed, entering the room, "From the looks of this bedroom, I think he was right."

Matthew took in his surroundings. Contents from on top of the dresser and broken glass from the mirror and lamp were now scattered around the floor. The bed was unmade and there was a small dent in the wall. Matt sighed to himself as he held his arms out. He knew tonight they were getting arrested.

* * *

Rosalie walked along the dark street. She sometimes needed a break from everyone. At work, she constantly had Vanessa and the Cullens' and at home she had Jasper. She never really had time to herself. She wasn't used to being around someone constantly. Back in New York, she lived in the basement and she was alone almost all of the time. Here, in Washington she was never alone. If she didn't get time to herself, she would snap…most likely someone's neck.

The setting that surrounded her was perfect. The dark sky held no moon or stars. The only thing the sky contained was rain falling down to the ground below. It was almost as if Mother Nature understood her. Mother Nature knew how she was feeling. Even though she couldn't portray those emotions, Mother Nature took the opportunity to do it for her.

The pouring rain soaked her hair and her outfit. She didn't mind though. It was worth it. The sound of crunching leaves followed her, but it wasn't her making the noises. She quickly turned around and grabbed the culprit's neck, "What did I tell you about sneaking up on me?!"

Jasper shook his head, ignoring her question, "I don't care. You shouldn't be out here in this weather!"

Rosalie tore her hand away from his neck. She backed up and turned away. Rose had no intention of going back home right now.  
"Rosalie, let's go!" Jasper asserted, gripping onto her arm.

Just as fast as Jasper grabbed her arm, she just as quickly reached for the knife in her heeled boot and held it up to his crotch, "Let me go or I will cut your nut-sack off and suffocate you with it."

Jasper did just as she demanded. He unzipped his jacket and threw it around her shoulders. She welcomed the warmth, "You can leave now."  
"I'm not leaving you out here alone." He replied, continuing his pace beside her, "It's crazies out here."

Rosalie stopped and turned to look at him. He smiled and nodded his head. She smirked in return. Rose wasn't use to all of this caring. Mark never cared in a million years and Matt was hardly ever home to care.  
"I came out here to be alone."

"I came out here to protect you." He spoke up, avoiding eye contact, "You may think you're invincible, but you're not."

Rosalie's laugh echoed through the neighborhood. It was a genuine and hardy laugh. It was a laugh that originated from the pit of her stomach. She grasped onto her lower abdomen as the laughter continued to build up, "Jasper, I'm more invincible than you think. I can-"

Her sentence was interrupted by the sound of skin to skin contact. She stood up straight and adjusted herself. Jasper was lucky she couldn't see the imprint of his hand on her cheek. She clenched her fists and approached him menacingly, "You have made a big mistake Jasper. I will punch you so hard; your children will be born dizzy."

Jasper quickly shook his head and backed away. His hands flew to the air in an attempt to announce defeat, "I just wanted to prove a point!"  
"What point was that?" she questioned, slowly approaching him.

He bit down onto his bottom lip and scratched the back of his head, "Your guard was down. I managed to hurt you. What if I wanted to kill you"

"Jasper, you don't understand." Rose asserted, waving him closer, "All you managed to do was slap me. Killing me is a completely different story. You would never get the chance to do so. If you do however, get the idea, I suggest you think twice. Otherwise, I will own you like a piece of real estate."

Rosalie smiled before connecting her fist with his jaw. It was an eye for an eye, at least in Rosalie's book. She pulled the jacket off of her shoulders as the sky cleared up. Rose smiled at her new partner in crime, "Go home Jasper. Put some ice on your jaw."

He nodded his head, took a hold of his jacket, and backed away, "Oh Jasper!" Rose called out, waiting for him to turn around and face her, "If you try something like that again, I will skin you alive with a cheese grater."

* * *

"I always wondered why her," Matt whispered, watching the guard slam the cell door, "Why this baby? Why Rose? You chose her to get vengeance."

Mark smiled and clapped his hands once again, "You solved the puzzle Sherlock!"

"I'm so stupid!"

"There's one thing we can agree on!" Mark quipped, taking a seat next to his brother, "When they're dead, you'll thank me."

Matt stood up. He refused to be anywhere close to his brother. Even though they were locked in a cell together, it didn't mean they had to sit next to each other. Matt rubbed his hand gently over his sour jaw as he continued, "You chose a baby girl in a rich house. I should have known you had a specific reason for that."

Realization hit Matt once again. The more he got Mark to talk, the more truth came out. Mark was the biggest deceiver he's ever met. Matt gripped the bars of the cell firmly, refusing to face his brother.  
"That's the only reason you wanted to kill criminals. You didn't want to clean the streets! All of those people you had her kill were…practice!"

Mark's deep and roaring laugh filled the small cell. His laugh bounced off of the walls and echoed through the halls.  
"You're on a roll Matthew."

Matt sighed. He turned around to face his brother, "Rose deserves to know you're using her Mark."

"How many times do we have to go through this? That girl deserves nothing!" Mark hollered, throwing his arm around his brother's shoulders, "Her parents took our parents away from us little brother, and as a result, we took their daughter away from them."

Matthew shoved Mark's arm from around him. He didn't want to be anywhere close to this psychopath. Matt turned back to the bars and gripped them, "Wait until I get out of here."

"You aren't going to do anything."

"Who's going to stop me?"

Mark approached his brother, "I will, if I have to…"

"You wouldn't hurt me." Matt responded.

Mark slowly and tightly grabbed the back of Matt's neck. He could see his brother's face scrunch together. Mark lowered his head, and positioned his mouth next to Matt's ear, "You are highly mistaken brother. To keep this a secret, you'll be surprised who I'm willing to hurt."

"You have to let me out of here!" Matt screamed, banging on the bars, "Please!"  
The guard approached their cell, "The hotel is pressing charges. You destroyed property."

Mark soon starts to laugh again as the guard walks away. Matthew shook his head and inhaled a sharp breath, "Nothing is funny Mark!"  
"If I raised her right, "Mark muttered, patting his brother's back, "they should already be dead."

"Are you proud of yourself?!" Matthew roared, turning around to face his brother, "Are you that sick and twisted?"

"Actually I am."

Matt pushed his brother away from him. He needed the room. He needed as much space away from his brother that this cell would allow. Matthew wanted to knock the smile off of his brother's face, "When she finds out the truth, you're a dead man."

It would take more than that to rattle Mark's cage. He grinned at his brother, "And you think you're not? You went along with my plan Mattie. You're just as guilty."

Matt's response was silence. He didn't have anything to say in return. He wanted to wipe the stupid grin off of his brother's face, but that task wasn't as easy as he thought.  
"I can't hear you Matt. What's wrong?" Mark rhetorically asked, crossing his arms, "You realize I'm right. Is that it?"

"Shut up." Matt said through gritted teeth.

Mark had no intention of shutting up. He was actually going to do the complete opposite.  
"Our dear sweet Rosie is going to butcher our bodies and feed us to the whales at SeaWorld."

"Be quiet." Matt growled squeezing his eyes shut.

"You really look at her like a daughter. Don't you?" Mark questioned, as Matt nodded, "Mistake number one."

Matt shook his head. He needed Mark to understand, "She doesn't deserve any of this! She deserves a good life! It's partly my fault and that's why I feel bad for her!"  
"Mistake number two!" Mark announced, taking seat.

Matt walked over to his brother and stood in front of him, "I know you know about the secrets I've been keeping. I thought Jasper would give her a sense of normalcy."

"Mistake number three." Mark ended, intertwining his fingers, "Rose is going to kill them and us too for that matter. Just don't be mad at me because you fucked up."

**Review:**

**Next up will be Rosalie and Emmett's second date! Stay tuned! Read and don't forget to review...**

**-Tiffany.**


	8. Week Two: Square Dancing

Mark tossed and turned in the uncomfortable hotel bed. Thick sweat formed on his beady forehead and dripped down to his sculptured chest. The covers that were once surrounding his body now lay sprawled out on the floor.

The image of his parents constantly haunted his dreams. He couldn't escape their presence. They were continually trying to tell him something. Since his father's death, he's never had a good night's sleep. He had the same recurring dream night after night. The last thing his father said to him was on constant replay.

"_Help me."_

_Mark blinked away the tears stinging his eyes. His father was stuck in the car and there was nothing he could do about it. Help was currently on its way, and all Mark and his father can do is wait._

"_Dad!" Mark called out, pulling against the driver's side door, "Dad, can you hear me? I promise I'll get you out of here! I promise!"_

_Mark's father, Thomas, struggled against the pressure of his seat belt and airbag. They were both holding him in place. Since the car was flipped, he sat upside down and wriggled against the blood rushing to his head. Mark could see the red in his father's face. He noticed the blood seeping out of a large gash on his father's forehead.  
Thomas realized struggling against the airbag and seatbelt was getting him nowhere, "Get me out of here!"  
"I'm trying!" Mark hollered, once again pulling against the door, "I'm trying!"  
"Try harder!"_

_Mark stood up and looked around. No cars were stopping to help. No bystanders were offering a hand. It was just him and his injured father. The car behind them crashed into a pole. Both passengers were perfectly fine. There wasn't any sign of them even being in a car crash.  
"Excuse me!" Mark called out, waving his arms in the air, "I need your help!" _

_Carlisle prepped himself. He was a doctor. He could handle this. He took one step towards Mark before feeling a light hand grasp his arm. Carlisle looked over his shoulder to see Esme. She quickly nodded her head, "There's gasoline dripping from the car."_

_Carlisle looked forward at the young man with an apologetic expression. He couldn't save his father. He had to leave it to the professionals.  
"You did this!" Mark hollered, running his hands through his hair, "You weren't paying attention! You did this to him!" _

_Esme grabbed her husband's hand in assurance. Mark glanced back at his father as the gasoline continued to trickle, "Dad, can you hear that? It's the sirens! You're about to be saved! I told you I was going to get you out of there! I promised you, remember?"_

_Thomas coughed as he smelt the gasoline thick in the air. He knew by the time the ambulance got to him, it was going to be too late. His son didn't come through on his promise. Thomas used the rest of his strength to turn and face his oldest, "You failed me."_

_Mark rapidly shook his head as Carlisle pulled him away. The further Mark was pulled away, the lower Thomas' voice got. He could hear his father's murmurs.  
"You failed me!" Thomas screamed, wriggling uncomfortably in his seat, "You failed me Mark!" _

_Once his name left his father's lips, an explosion echoed through the streets of New York. The explosion rattled the streets. It was as if a mini earthquake shook the ground. Help arrived just after the explosion to take out the flames. _

Mark sat up and inhaled a sharp breath before releasing it. He looked over to his brother to see him peacefully sleeping.  
"Matthew," Mark called out, sliding off of his bed, "Matt wake up!"

Matt rolled over onto his side, "What is it? I'm not fighting you. I refuse to go back to jail."

"Carlisle was never charged." Mark informed, taking a seat on his brother's bed, "We were on the freeway. Esme was applying makeup to her face. Carlisle…was," he closed his eyes in an attempt to remember that day; "…He fell asleep behind the wheel."

Matthew sat up and leaned against the backboard of the bed. He turned to look at Mark. Mark stood up and walked over to the dresser. He gripped the end of it and leaned against it, "Carlisle was never charged."

"It was an accident." Matt spoke up, sliding off of his bed, "Dad's death was an accident."

Mark turned and smiled at his brother, "It isn't an accident, if it can be avoided."

Matt walked over to his brother, "Carlisle did not kill dad."

"Yeah and I didn't kill mom!" Mark sarcastically responded, glaring into his brother's eyes.

The mention of his mother's death sparked Matt's ears. He gripped his brother's arm and stared into his eyes, "What did you just say?"

"Forget about it." Mark growled, ripping his arm away, "Don't ask questions that you don't want the answer to."

Matt shook his head and backed away, "What did you do?"

_Mark pushed open the bathroom door and entered. His mother, Elaine, sat in a bubble bath filled tub. Mark stood over her as she moved the bubbles to cover her body, "What can I do for you sweetheart?"_

_Mark didn't see his mother sitting before him. He saw a woman…a stranger. She was happy. It's been three days since his father's death and she didn't cry once. She didn't look like a grieving widow. Mark took a seat on the edge of the tub and stared at her, "Charges were never filed against Carlisle. He and his wife are heading home."_

_"I know dear." She replied, patting his hand, "It was an accident."_

_Mark shook his head, "I promised dad I was going to save him."_

_"Dear, that's why you shouldn't make promises." She smiled._

_Mark smiled in return. He raised his hand and ran his fingers through his mother's curly, brunette hair. She grinned in return. Elaine felt a strong pressure against her head. Mark pushed down onto his mother's skull, "Why are you allowing them to get away with this? He was your husband!"_

_Elaine's hands flew to the air. She waved her arms around, desperately trying to come up for air. Mark turned on the radio positioned next to the bathtub, "He loved you. You were supposed to love him back." _

_Mark lifted the radio before standing up. His mother quickly came up for air and inhaled a deep breath. Her face was flushed red and her eyes were burning from the sting of the chemicals in the bubbles. She wiped the water from her face and looked at her oldest, "You don't want to do that Mark! Put it down!" _

_Mark smiled as he dropped the radio into the bathtub. He watched his mother's body shake from the static shock of the electricity. She reached her hand out, hoping to receive his help.  
"I couldn't help dad." He spat, backing away, "Why would you think I would help you?"_

_Elaine's body started slowing down. He knew she was giving up. Her eyes remained open as her form went limp. He grinned as he turned off the light, "Matthew, call the cops! Mom's dead! Mom killed herself!"_

Matthew's fist clenched together before he pulled it back. Mark, always one step ahead, caught his brother's fist before it made any contact with his face.

Matt rammed his fist against the wall, "You killed her!" He punched the wall again, "You killed our mother! How could you do something like that?"

Mark smiled as he slowly approached his brother's side, "She wasn't loyal. She allowed the killer of our father to get away with his crime. That question you ask dear brother should be directed at our mother."

Mark exhaled a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding in. He patted his brother on the back before heading back to bed. The truth did set you free. He felt good. Mark could now get a good night's sleep; Matt on the other hand could not.

* * *

Rosalie ran her fingers through her damp hair as she followed Emmett to the bar. From the moment they arrived, until now, they were on the floor square dancing. Emmett smiled, as he gazed at the sweat glistening up her forehead, "You're a fast learner."

She gathers her breath, "I have to be." Rose turns around to face the Washington natives' square dance happily to the music. Her mind drifts away from the present and starts to reflect on the past.

_Matt takes a firm hold of nine year old Rosalie's hand as they approach Central Park. A live unknown band is livening up the area within earshot of the music. It is obvious Rose isn't comfortable. She doesn't want to be here. Rosalie struggles to pull her hand out of his hold, but he doesn't budge, "Rose I need you to relax. I want you to enjoy the music. Look at the other little girls dancing to the music."_

_Rose's body is stiff. She casually glances around the large group of adults and children. The little kids were dancing, laughing and playing around, but it didn't seem right. In Rose's eyes, you're not supposed to be that relaxed. That'll give the enemy the opportunity to strike. In a desperate attempt to leave, she gathers whatever strength a nine year old has, and tries to pull away from Matt, "I don't want to be here. I want to go home Uncle Matt."_

_Matt smiled down at the little girl. Every time she pouted, guilt always washed over him. It was no measurement of how much guilt and blame he felt daily. He always hoped taking her to places like this would ease his pain. _

_Matt moved his body to the music and smiled, "This is fun Rose. Come on. Dance with me." _

_Rosalie watched his figure move. She looked around her and observed everyone else dancing. The beat of the music goes through her ear, but instead of exiting through the other ear, it just sits there inside of her mind. She doesn't even realize her foot tapping to the beat. Matt did.  
"Isn't it-"Matt's question is cut off from the shove he receives to the shoulder._

_Rose's foot immediately stops tapping as she looks up to see Mark. His face was red. If this was a cartoon, smoke would be bursting through his ears. Mark looked down at the innocent girl and grabbed her hand, "Rosalie, you know better than that. Let's go."_

_Matthew didn't want to cause a scene. Therefore he chose to silently watch as his brother pulled Rose away. He smiled as he watched her long, blond pigtails bounce up and down. She was a beautiful little girl and if Matt could get her to smile and laugh, that beauty would be amplified. _

_Rosalie's small, short legs struggled to keep up with Mark's. She couldn't fall behind because his hand held a tight grip around hers. When she seemed to slow down, he sent her a quick look. The look of anger only made her legs ache as she continued to struggle to keep up. _

_When they were far away from the crowd, he pulled her to a stop, "Your focus should be on your fighting and technique."  
"Sorry Uncle Mark." She replied, quickly ducking to avoid a hit._

_A Cheshire grin stretches across Mark's face as he pulls a knife from his coat pocket. He tosses the knife at her, and proudly watches as she dodges it. Mark felt like a proud father watching his young daughter graduate. He clapped his hands, "You got it."  
"I'm a fast learner." She replied, picking the knife up._

_He snatches the knife from her hand, "You have to be."_

Rosalie blinks out of the flashback to see Emmett's hand waving in front of her face. Out of reflex, her hand quickly grabs his wrist. He twists his arm out of her hold, and smiles, "Where did you go?"  
"Sorry."

Emmett took a seat on a stool and faced her, "What do you usually like to drink?"  
"Anything non-alcoholic." She answered, taking the seat next to him.

Emmett orders her and him a drink. He knew she was technically under the drinking age, but she was the first twenty-year old he's met that didn't try to attempt to drink illegally. His drink came, and he decided to nurse it, "Have you ever had an alcoholic drink?"

She shook her head, "It clouds your judgment. In my line of work, all five of my senses must be accurate. I am not going to allow an alcoholic beverage to alter them."  
"Your line of work," he repeated, after taking a quick sip of his strong beverage, "you're a planning assistant."

Before her date, Jasper wanted to help her in any way possible. She's never really dated before, so all of this is new to her. He read up online and briefed her over the information he gathered. The second date is the deal breaker. It is more of an interrogation. Rose definitely was not ready to divulge countless memories and facts about her life.

He noticed the antsy look she showed after he mentioned her current job. Emmett wanted to avoid all awkwardness during the date. In result he chose to change the subject, "What do you do for fun?"

Rosalie wanted to laugh in his face. Fun? There was no time for fun in her life. She drummed her fingers along her glass of soda, "Back in New York, I would go to the shooting range."

Emmett smirked, "I've never been. I actually never shot a gun before."

She raised her eyebrows in complete shock. She thought everyone has shot a gun at least once in their lives. The first time she shot a gun, she was six. As a five year old, she chose different methods to execute death. They usually involved Girl Scout cookies or jump ropes, but most of the time she had to watch Mark implement murder as a course in their lesson.  
"Maybe we can go there for our next date?" Emmett offered, flashing his dimpled grin.

"Yeah," she whispered, nodding her head, "Maybe."

Her drink caught hold of her attention. She was parched. Rosalie guzzled down her non-alcoholic beverage in an attempt to cool off her body.  
"I hate to change the subject, but I know Edward is Carlisle and Esme's nephew," She set her glass down and faced him, "but, do they have any children of their own?"

Emmett cleared his throat and sat up straight, "They had a daughter."

Rosalie was surprised. She at least figured they would try to cover up their unwanted spawn. "What happened to her?"

He hopped off of the stool, "I don't know. Esme doesn't talk about it." He extended his hand towards her, and looked to the floor, "How about we try again?"

Rose gently placed her lethal hand into Emmett's. He pulled her off of the stool and back onto the floor. She managed to grasp all of the footing involved in the dance. This was one dance you couldn't not smile while doing. The music itself brought cheer to everyone's faces, including Emmett's. The smile on his face made her want to smile, but somewhere deep inside of her cursed at her for even considering the option.

Emmett proudly watched her square dance, "It's like you're a natural."  
"I am." She smiled back.

As their date night slowly approached its end, a part of Emmett didn't want to see her leave. He gathered their belongings and followed her outside, "I'll walk you to your car."

Her eyes watched him as he wrapped her jacket around her shoulders. Emmett made sure she was snuggled into her jacket nice and warm. Surrounding the night was awkward silence. As they made their way to her car, he reached for her dangling hand. A spark shot through her hand as she felt his brush against hers. She quickly pulled her hand away and stuffed it into her pocket.

Emmett played it off. He used his free hand to run through his hair. He didn't want her thinking the rejection was getting to him. Even though he wasn't used to it, she didn't need to know that. He turned to face her, after approaching her car, "I hope you had fun. I'm looking forward to the shooting range."

Rosalie gave him a small smile as she pulled her hands from her coat pocket. Her fingers were cold and trembling with nervousness at her sides. She could read everyone's emotions well, just not her own. Her eyes glowered down at her hands, struggling to make them stop. Internally, she cursed herself. Her body was defying her.  
"You're cold." Emmett stated, watching her body shiver, "Come here."

Emmett gently and securely wrapped his arms around her. He did it slow so he wouldn't frighten her. She was shocked from the gesture and the courage. Emmett was surprised as well. He expected her to pull away and when she didn't, he felt a little hope in their future relationship.

Even though she didn't hug him in return, she didn't push him away either. She accepted the hug and loosened herself within it. Emmett, on the other hand, wasn't going to question it. He could feel her body stiffen. She was most likely contemplating on what to do next. Rose didn't know whether to hug him back or pull away.

She felt her guard slightly lower, causing her to pull away. Rosalie's guard being lowered felt good, but she wasn't used to it. She's spent her entire life building walls to protect herself. In just a small moment of time, Emmett was able to dent them.

Rosalie pulled out her car keys, and flashed him a small smile, "I did have fun. I'll see you next Friday."


	9. Week Three: Brunch

Rosalie buckled her seat belt, before turning to face Jasper, "We need to go over a few things."

Jasper started up the car and backed out of their parking spot. Currently, they were heading over to Esme's for brunch. She invited them, and Rose couldn't find it in herself to turn her down.  
"First and foremost, I am not Rosalie Cullen." She stated, adjusting the collar of her sweater, "I am Rosaria Hale. You can still call me Rose though, I just told you that just in case."

She intertwined her fingers, and rested her hand on her lap, "Next, my parents are dead. I was raised by my two guardians."

Jasper struggled to make a mental note of all of the things she was telling him. He didn't want to be the one to ruin all of her hard work. She needed this. She needed him to help her, and he was definitely going to do everything in his power to do so.  
"I was born and raised in New York." She informed, rolling down her window, "Oh, and your name is Joseph Jasper Whitlock, but you go by Jasper."

Jasper's alias caught him completely off guard. He knew he was helping her extract revenge, but he didn't know his name had to be changed to do so. He drummed his fingers along the stirring wheel, as he reminded himself of everything she just told him.

A bubbling excitement formed in the pit of Jasper's stomach. He quickly glanced at her, "I'm excited."  
"Don't be. They're nothing special."

"I'm excited to finally be able to meet your biological parents."

Rosalie pointed to their house, causing a deep gasp to erupt from Jasper. He shook his head, as he took in the mansion, "They've lived here for 20 years. Wow. There's no way they gave you up because they couldn't afford to raise you."

Rose already knew the truth, but hearing it come from Jasper hurt a little. She didn't like the feeling it gave her. It burned her flesh to know that they purposefully chose to abandon her and raise Edward.

Jasper noticed his friend's discomfort, "What would happen if I slip up?"

He wanted to rid her mind of the truth. She would never admit it, but Jasper knew she was feeling sad right now. Rose always talked about how emotions were a weakness, but he always saw and was aware of her feelings. She has always held her emotions out, even when she tried not to. Rose constantly felt, if she didn't, they wouldn't be here right now. She thought she didn't have emotions, and he wasn't going to be the one to prove her wrong. Jasper just goes along with the charade.

Rose unbuckled her seat belt, as she faced him, "…"  
His smile made her itch, "You're not going to do anything. Are you?"

Rosalie stormed out of the car, and slammed her door shut. Her answer or lack thereof, caught him completely off guard. She was going to do nothing. That can't be true. Jasper hopped out, just as fast as she did.

He ran up to her, and turned her around, "What do you mean by nothing? Are you trying to scare me? If so, you are succeeding."

"I'm not going to hurt you Jasper." She asserted, pulling her arm out of his grip, "I know you won't mess up, and if you do, I'm sure we can fix it."

Rosalie walked up the porch stairs and was greeted by Esme and the rest of her brunch guests. The butler didn't open the door, Esme did. It was obvious she was definitely waiting for Rose's arrival.

Jasper couldn't move. He was confused. This wasn't like Rose. She usually threatened him, but this time she didn't. Jasper was worriedly stunned. He always thought of Rose as a best friend, and now maybe she's thinking of him the same way.

"Hello everyone, this is a very close and trusted friend of mine, Jasper."

The shock from Rose's admission of doing nothing if he messed up wore off and was replaced by his introduction this rich and prestigious family. She referred to him as her very close and trusted friend. The feeling wasn't just one-sided, it was mutual.  
"Nice to meet you." Esme pulled him into a warm hug, "Brunch is ready."

Carlisle waved the guests over, "Follow me,"

It took a moment for Rose to gather herself, before doing just as he requested. She was used to Esme, but she hadn't had the chance to spend time with Carlisle.

Emmett walked on her left side and occasionally brushed his shoulder against hers, while Jasper walked on her right, nervously running the information he's supposed to remember through his head. Esme stuck close to Edward, and looped her arm through his. It was a gesture that Rose didn't fail to see. Alice and Bella walked together hand-in-hand to the patio out back.

Jasper admired the setting as he proceeded outside, "You have a beautiful home."

"This house has looked the same way for twenty years." Carlisle nodded, as he pulled out his wife's seat, "My wife doesn't seem to like change." He smiled.

Esme forced a smile onto her face. The truth was, she wanted everything to stay the same as a constant reminder of her daughter. Even her daughter's bedroom hadn't changed. Since her daughter's abduction, change has been a hard thing for Esme to do.  
"It's not that I don't like change, I just don't prefer it."

Edward rested his hand on his aunt's shoulder, "We understand Aunt Esme. You don't have to explain."

She shook her head, "When the décor of your home changes, you lose those memories that accompanied that design."

* * *

"I still can't believe you!"

Mark sighed, "Are you still going to talk about this?"  
"You killed our mother!"

Matthew knew Mark felt no sympathy for his mother's death, but he didn't expect him to laugh. Mark clenched his stomach, as a jaw-dropping, and face-turning red laugh echoed out of him. He struggled to breathe every once and awhile, as he took a seat on the corner of his bed to calm himself.  
"You don't care about anybody but yourself!"  
"You just now realize that!" Mark shouted, rising from his seat, "Are you that blinded Matt? Are you that stupid? I have always been that way! You should have known that when I basically sent Rosalie to kill her parents!"

"You just want to kill three birds with one stone."  
"Correct my dear brother, like you said Carlisle and Esme are widely-known and prestigious people, Rose isn't going to be able to get away with this. While those two are buried six-feet under, Rose will be on the next bus to death row."

Matt silently took a seat on the couch and ran his rough hand down his face, "You killed our mother."  
"Are you about to cry?" Mark tilted his head to the side, examining his brother's form.

"No!" Matthew rose to his feet and lunged towards his brother. Mark stepped to the side and smirked as his brother landed on the floor. "You're going to pay for this Mark. You're going to pay! Everything that has happened is your fault! Our lives…my life would have been completely different if you didn't kill my mother! Rose's life would have been great, if we didn't take her from her parents! You screwed everyone's life up, including your own!"

Mark gripped his brother's arm, and pulled him back to his feet, "You are no saint! You can blame me for whatever, but you fucked up your own life!"

"I don't even understand how you can live with yourself."  
"One day at a time." Mark smiled.  
"You're a sociopath."  
"And you're a bitch."

Matt's hands trembled angrily at his side, "I hate you!"  
"Well, the feeling's mutual."

Matthew quickly grabbed the knife off of his brother's nightstand. In a swift motion, Matt hastily held the bladed edge up to his brother's throat, "I see you're quiet now."

Mark smiled, "I'm not intimated by this knife, and least of all by you. You feel confident and mighty because you are hiding cowardly behind a weapon. Either do it, or put the knife down."

He didn't expect this response from Mark. Matt expected his brother to back down…to be willing to talk it out.

"I'm calling your bluff Mark. You're scared. You're scared to die."  
"Believe what you want."

"You've spent 20 years training Rose to not be afraid of anything. What did you tell her?... oh yeah, fears are a weakness, but look at you." Matt grinned madly as he pushed the knife closer up to his brother's neck. "Look at you Mark. You're afraid. You're scared to die. You're just as much as a coward as I am."

Just as quickly as Matt maneuvered the knife up to his brother's throat, Mark managed to swiftly turn the tables. Now resting in Mark's hand was the knife that a few seconds ago threatened to end his life.

"I see you're quiet now." Mark smiled after mocking his brother. "That's smart of you. I wasn't afraid of you killing me, because I know you're no killer. Sadly for you, I am. I only offer one strike with family…this was it. If you ever, _ever_ think about pulling some shit like that again, I _will _gut you like a fish!"

Mark gripped Matt's hand and opened his palm. The sharp tip of the knife dug into Matthew's hand and slid through his flesh.

Mark released the knife, and allowed it to drop to the floor, "That's going to leave a scar."

Matt quickly ran into the bathroom as Mark grabbed his light jacket, "Next time the thought of killing me enters your brain, look at your hand. It will be a constant reminder of what I am going to do to you."

Matthew stared into the bathroom mirror. His bloodshot eyes threatened to release tears. The blood from his hand was dripping into the sink as he used his good hand to grab as many towels as possible.  
"Good luck fixing your hand! I'm going out."

* * *

"How did you and Rose meet?"

Jasper cut into his pancakes, "We were neighbors."

Jasper couldn't help but watch Rose and Emmett interact. He could see Emmett weaving himself into her life. Without her knowledge, Emmett is slowly turning into someone she's caring about.

"Emmett, Rose told me a lot about you." Jasper spoke up, dropping his fork onto his plate.  
"She did, did she?"

Rosalie didn't know where Jasper was going with this conversation. She sent him a threatening look before speaking up, "Enough about us, let's hear about you guys."

Carlisle smiled, "No can do. When a new person joins the group, we have to know everything about them."

"The group?" Rose repeated looking around.  
"Yes," Bella answered, nodding along, "you'll be happy when the questioning stops. It was ten times worse with me because I'm marrying their pride and joy."

Rose glanced at Esme, "Pride and joy?"  
"Edward." Esme answered smiling at her nephew.

Jasper set his hand down reassuringly onto Rose's thigh. He knew when stuff like that was said, it got to her. It would get to anyone who was purposely dumped.

"What about your daughter?"

All eyes quickly turned to face her. Carlisle intertwined his fingers, "What are you talking about?"  
"I heard you had a daughter. Isn't she your pride and joy?"

"I'm afraid of the past coming back to haunt me." Esme sat back in her seat, "What are you afraid of Rosaria?"  
"Nothing." She answered, setting her knife and fork down onto her plate, "Fears are weaknesses."

Although Rosalie told everyone that, Carlisle didn't believe her. He leaned against the table and looked into her violet eyes, "Everyone's afraid of something."

_Five year old Rosalie sat in the dining room prepared for today's lesson. Her knee-length pink and white dress, long blonde pigtails, bright violet eyes, rosy cheeks, and full smile portrayed just how innocent she really was. As she sat in the chair, her legs were too short to reach the floor, causing them to loosely hang and swing back and forth._

_Mark entered the small dining room, "Today's lesson is on fears. Are you afraid of anything?"_

_Rose's innocent eyes currently held fear as she slowly nodded her head, "Yes."  
"What is it?"  
"I'm afraid to be alone."_

_Mark pulled a chair up to Rosalie and sat down in front of her. He leaned forward and stared his forcefully angry eyes into her innocently harmless ones, "Fears are a weakness. They can and will hold you back. We can't have that. You must overcome any and all fears. If not, you're as good as dead. Do you want to die Rosalie?"_

_Her head quickly shook causing her pigtails to fly side to side, "I don't want to die." _

_Mark didn't respond. His foreboding eyes glowered into hers. The ten minutes of silence felt long, stretched-out and tiring. He rose from his seat, "Collect your things."_

_Rosalie nodded her head. She quickly hopped out of her chair and ran up the stairs. Rose didn't have many things, and therefore only needed to make one trip. Her belongings included a pillow, a blanket, a stuffed animal, a picture of her parents, the basket she came in and a first aid kit. _

_Mark grabbed the basket, pillow and blanket before gripping her wrist, "Come on."_

_As soon as he took her wrist, the front door opened and Matthew entered from a long day at work. He was ready to head upstairs to go to bed until Rosalie caught his eyes.  
"Hi Rose." He stooped low as she nervously approached him._

_Her body remained stiff as his arms circled around her. He held her tightly before pressing an innocent kiss against her cheek.  
"Let's go Rose." Mark opened the basement door. "Now."_

_Rosalie pulled away from Matt and took a hold of Mark's hand. Even though Mark was mean, her five year old dependent self couldn't help but trust him. He and Matthew were the only people she knew. She had no choice but to believe he had her best interests in mind. _

"_Where are you taking her?" He ignores his brother's question. _

_Mark stooped low and picked little Rosalie up into his arms. Matthew stuck close to Mark as he followed him and Rose into the basement.  
"This is your new home."_

_Rose rapidly shook her head, and tightened her grip onto Mark, "Please don't leave me down here!"  
"You have to be alone." He pulled her off of him and set her down onto the ground, "It's the only way to face your fear."_

"_We can't leave her down here Mark!"  
"Yes we can, and we will!" _

_Rosalie wiped the silent tears from her face, "I'm sorry! I'm not afraid anymore."  
"If you're not afraid, then you wouldn't mind staying down here alone."_

_Rose knew there was no arguing when Mark made a decision. She grabbed her pillow and ran over to the bed. Matthew guiltily watched as the five year old cried into her pillow.  
"No crying!"_

_Rosalie's whimpers quickly stopped. She peeked through her long lashes as Mark shoved his brother up the stairs.  
"Don't even think about coming up! The door will remain locked!" Mark gripped the door knob, "You will overcome this fear!" _

_Her shoulders shook frighteningly as the slamming of the door sent vibrations through her spine._

"What about your family Jasper?"  
"My mom's doctor and my dad's a lawyer."

Rosalie's head quickly averted to Jasper's direction. He was really enjoying the fantasy world of Joseph Jasper Whitlock. Out of all of the things he remembered, she really hoped he would stick as close to the truth as possible. The only problem with lying is you have to remember the lies.

"Sir." The butler interrupted, "Someone is here."

Mark walked around the butler and smiled at the individuals surrounding the table. Carlisle rose from his seat in suspicion as Mark entered the patio.  
"I'm here to see my niece."

Esme stood up from the table, "It was such a nice thing for you and your brother to take in your niece after her parents died." She held her hand out, "I'm Esme and that's my husband Carlisle."  
"It was the least we can do. We owe her parents and taking her in was one way to pay them back." Mark replied, shaking the woman's hand, "I'm Mark. My brother Matthew is at the hotel."

Rosalie's fists clenched up under the table, "What are you doing here Uncle Mark?"  
"I need to speak to you…alone."

Jasper shifted nervously in his seat, failing to meet Mark's glare. He may call Rosalie's bluff, but there's no way he'll call Mark's.  
Mark took a hold of his niece's hand, "Walk me to my car. It should give us enough time to discuss things."

As Mark and Rosalie entered the house, Carlisle turned to face his wife, "Esme, it's something about him. I've seen him before. He looks really familiar."  
"Honey we live in a small town, you've seen everyone before." She rose to peck his cheek, "Let's get back to brunch."

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Mark followed behind Rose as they exited the front entrance, "You know why I'm here."  
"You're not stopping me!"

Mark pulled Rosalie to a stop. He stared into her familiar violet eyes and peevishly grinned, "I'm not planning to, but Matt is."  
"He can't stop me either."

"Good, don't let him."

Rose shockingly stood still, "Since when were you on board?" Her arms crossed as she slowly approached him.  
"I was always on board."

"Since when? What changed?"

Mark gripped her wrist and squeezed tightly, "You do not question me!"

His eyes glared into her soul as her brows furrowed, "Sorry."

His grip loosened, allowing her to pull her hand back, "That's a good girl." Mark waved Rosalie closer, before stuffing his hands into his front pockets, "I, however, have a question for you, why are they still breathing?"

"It isn't the right time."

"You better not be getting soft on me!"

"I'm not!"

Mark pulled his car keys out of his pocket, "You kill any and everyone who gets in your way, Matthew included."  
"But, he's your brother."

Mark retook his grip around her wrist, but this time around he squeezed harder, "You kill any and everyone who gets in your way, Matthew included. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

Mark used the same hand to grip the back of her neck, and pull her with him towards his car. He face held no emotion, just as he liked it.

Mark positioned his mouth next to her ear, "You better go through with it. Two people are dying regardless. It can be Esme and Carlisle or you and Jasper. It's your choice…your decision."

**-Tiffany.**


	10. Week Three: Celebration

Rosalie gripped the clipboard tightly in her hands as she marched up the stairs. Although she didn't want to talk to Esme and Carlisle today of all days, she knew her job required her to.

As she approached the cracked door, sounds of faint whispering and inaudible murmurs filled the long and empty halls. She slowly pushed the door open, "Sorry to interrupt."

"Rose," Esme quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, "please come in. I apologize for us being anti-social today."

Esme's words weren't registered in Rosalie's head. She was too distracted by the bedroom she just stepped inside. Soft pink colors filled the walls. The room held the contents of a nursery. Over the crib her name hung–Rosalie- in bolded font.

Carlisle watched the young adult's reaction as she embraced the bedroom. He closed the scrapbook on his lap, "This was our daughter's room."

"What happened to her?" Rosalie's eyes fell upon Carlisle.

Esme rose to her feet, "What can we help you with?"

It was obvious she was trying to avoid the subject of her daughter all together. She brushed Rosalie out of the room and waved for Carlisle to follow after.  
"We reserved the date for two months away," Rose handed Esme the clip board; "Bella and Edward said November 28th. Will the reception still be held in your backyard?"

Esme nodded.

"We have the photographers, bands, florists and caterers booked. The guest list is set. The invitations are sent. The seating arrangements are made. The videographer is reserved. The dresses have arrived. As we speak Bella and Edward are filling out a wedding registry. Alice is scheduling hair appointments for the bride and the bridesmaids. And Vanessa is booking a limo for the bride and groom."

"Great." Esme rested her hand atop of Rosalie's shoulder, "What do we have left to do?"

"We have the rehearsal dinner. We have to make programs for the wedding. Purchase the rings. Meet with the photographer and the videographer. Meet once more with the band, the florist and the caterers. Plan the bachelorette and bachelor parties. And get the marriage license."

Carlisle smirked from over his wife's shoulder, "I can't believe in two months our Edward would be married."

"I know." Esme smiled.

Rosalie could tell the smile on Esme's face wasn't genuine. Esme may have been happy for her nephew, but today she wasn't. She struggled to portray what everyone was expecting.

The fake smile began getting too much for her to handle. She set the clipboard into Rosalie's hands before rushing back to her daughter's nursery.  
"I apologize for my wife." Carlisle asserted, backing towards the nursery, "You must understand, today is a difficult day for us. Please tell everyone that we want to be alone for the remainder of the day."

Rosalie nodded as he disappeared into the same room his wife went in. Her violet eyes squeezed shut as she clasped the clipboard to her chest. Her ragged breaths became calm and even as she confidently walked down the stairs.

Rose's arrival to the living room sparked everyone's attention. Edward sat up straight as she entered, "How's my aunt and uncle?" She hid the rolling of her eyes as she took a seat next to Emmett.

"They don't want to be bothered today."

Bella rubbed her fiancé's back, "It's understandable." Edward glanced at his wife-to-be and nodded. She was right, but it didn't make it any easier. Esme and Carlisle were like parents to him. They raised him. They cared for him. They provided for him. And although he may have caused early gray hairs to spring out in their head, they never loved him any less.

"I sometimes wish," Edward's voice lowered as he leaned forward, "they would forget about her."

Emmett, Bella and Alice's attention was sparked. Without seeming too obvious, Rosalie's ears perked up. She knew he was referring to their daughter…to her.

Edward nodded his head, "They've been through enough. They don't deserve this. The memory of her is doing more harm than good." Bella took a hold of her fiancé's hand. Even though it may have seemed harsh, she could understand where he was coming from. None of this was easy for him.

"You shouldn't say things like that Edward." Emmett asserted, casually throwing his arm around the back of Rosalie, "That's wrong to say."

Edward ran his fingers stressfully through his bronze hair, "I know, trust me Emmett I know, but I'm tired of hearing constantly about her. How do I compete with the image of their perfect baby girl? It's over. They need to just cut the rope and move on. When one door closes," Edward held an expressionless gaze. He avoided any and all eye contact with the other three people in the room, "another one opens. They may have lost Rosalie, but they gained me. They have me! I know it may sound cruel, but it's true, that's why I hate to talk about it. The past is the past; they should leave it that way. I mean come on, it's been 20 years!"  
"21." Rose corrected, as each set of eyes landed on her, "It's been 21 years."

"How do you know that?" Edward dropped his hand from his head. He rose to his feet and crossed the room to stand in front of her, "How do you know how long it's been?"

"I've done my research."

Rosalie rose to her feet and stood inches apart from Edward. Although he was slightly taller than her, she wasn't fazed. She stood her ground. She was confident. She didn't back down or waver.  
"You shouldn't be surprised Edward," Alice added, attempting to break the tension, "everything's on the internet. It's public record."

Rosalie nodded to back Alice up, "I should go."  
"No," Emmett shook his head, "you should stay."

"I have someplace to be." She collected all of her things, including her light jacket. Edward didn't once move from his spot. His eyes squinted as he watched her collect her belongings. "Edward," she caught his eyes following her, "I don't know all of the details, but I do know your aunt and uncle _chose _to raise you. You were everything they wanted. They didn't offer you up to a random family. They didn't turn their backs on you. They stepped in when you needed them. You should remember that the next time you feel insecure or intimidated by the amount of attention they're giving to a daughter they've never known…and most likely will never know."

Rosalie collected her bag, and threw it over her shoulder before walking out. Edward stepped back and took his previously occupied seat.  
"She's right you know." Bella voiced, taking both of his hands in hers.  
Alice nodded, "Yeah, your jealousy shows."  
"I'm not jealous."  
Emmett shrugged his shoulders, "Keep telling yourself that."

* * *

Rosalie bit down onto her bottom lip as she steered her car. Her right foot pressed down hard onto the gas pedal. She watched as the speed on the speedometer increased…40…65…85…90…100. Her hands banged against the wheel as curse words flew out of her mouth. What right did Edward have to say that? He didn't understand! His parents loved him! His aunt and uncle love him! No one has ever abandoned him!

Edward got everything he has ever wanted! He has two parents who would do anything for him! He's about to get married to the woman of his dreams! Every day the topic of conversation is about him! And the one day out of the whole year, when she gets the attention –or at least the thought of her gets the attention- he has to make it about himself. He's ungrateful. He's selfish. He's inconsiderate. If Esme and Carlisle are proud to raise a boy like him, then maybe Rose got lucky. She knows the worth of a dollar. She had to work her entire life. She learned respect, appreciation and gratitude. And although she may not show it, a part of her will always hold some type of gratefulness and thanks for the two men who raised her. She held appreciation for the two men who kept her even though they couldn't afford it. Mark and Matthew could have given her away like her parents done, but they didn't.

A car horn erupting behind her interrupted her internal rant. She glanced in the rearview mirror and immediately recognized the vehicle. It was Emmett's. He was motioning for her to pull over. She had two options; increase speed and try to lose him or oblige and pull over. She chose the latter.

Emmett parked his car behind hers. She turned her car off and unlocked the doors. He opened the passenger seat door, and slid in, "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah," the croakiness in her voice betrayed her, "why would you think I'm not alright?"  
He shrugged his shoulders, "Could be because you were driving probably over one hundred," he used his thumb to wipe the escaped tear from her eye, "Or it could be because you're crying."

Emmett reached over the armrest positioned between the driver's seat and the passenger's seat in order to grab her hand. Her small hand was cold and thin. It felt fragile to him, like it could break if he handled it too roughly.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I just want to go home."

His fingers intertwined with hers, "What's really wrong?"

Rosalie stared down at Emmett's hand. It overpowered hers. His large hand swallowed her petite hand whole. She watched as his fingers intertwined with hers, "Was Edward always like that?"

"Selfish?" She nodded, "Yeah, he has, but that's Edward."  
"You shouldn't make excuses for him."

"Edward may be selfish, narcissistic, and overall a complete jerk, but he's loyal, protective and loving to those who are in his circle."

Rosalie smirked, "If your only purpose for catching up to me was to praise the dirt Edward walks on, then you can save it. I hear enough of it from Carlisle and Esme." She pulled her hand out of Emmett's, "In two more months, this whole thing will be over and I can finally move forward with my life."

"What's your problem?"  
"I don't have a problem."

Emmett ran his hand stressfully down his face, "Why are you so…angry?"  
"What are you talking about?"

"You think you hide your emotions well, but you don't." Emmett opened the car door, and stepped one foot out, but remained seated inside of her vehicle, "I don't know what you've been through, but you shouldn't walk around holding all of that anger and animosity inside of you. It shows…through your facial expressions, the things you say and the things you do."

"You're right." Emmett hopped out of the car and came to an abrupt stop after her response. He turned around, before sliding back inside, "You are right. You don't know what I've been through. Mark and Matthew aren't my real uncles! My parents aren't death! The truth is they didn't want me!" She threw her hands into the air, before turning to face a dumbfounded Emmett, "When I was just a baby, they put me in a basket and left me on a stranger's doorstep! They didn't even wait to find out what happened to me, they just left! And the funny thing is, I always thought they got rid of me because they couldn't raise a child, but the truth is they got rid of me because they didn't want me."

"How do you know that?"  
"If they didn't want to raise a child, they wouldn't have adopted a son!"

Silence overwhelmed the interior of the vehicle. Emmett couldn't look her way. She just revealed something so personal…something so unlike Rose.  
"On our first date," she whispered, turning to face him, "you asked me what my fondest childhood memory was. Do you remember that?"

He nodded, "You don't have one."  
"Well I just thought of one."

Emmett turned to give her his undivided attention. "The day I met Jasper was my only fondest memory."  
"Why is that?"  
"Other than Mark and Matthew, he's the only one who knows the real Rose."

"If you give me a chance," Emmett picked her hand up again, "I want to know too."  
"Maybe," She smiled, "I'll see you at the shooting range Saturday."

After her talk with Emmett, she could honestly say she felt better. Edward's words were weighing heavy on her heart. It felt good to get some stuff off of her chest and to clear her head at the same time.

Before pulling off, she watched Emmett make a U-turn and head back to the Cullens' home. Rosalie inhaled a sharp and calming breath before easing back into traffic.

* * *

Rosalie walked down the long hallway leading to her apartment. In one hand she held her purse and in the other she held her keys. If she had the option, she would sleep this day away, but she couldn't. Other than the task at hand, she still had to assist Vanessa in planning the wedding of the year.

She hated today of all days. It always brought back memories that never really existed. They were memories she prayed would happen as a child, but they never did. She was stuck dreaming of a fantasy, until she was a teenager. Then she realized the difference between living in a fantasy and living in reality.

Rosalie pushed open her apartment door and entered darkness. Jasper had to be here. He had no friends. He had no job. He had no money. And he had no source of transportation. The only possible and realistic place he could be is inside of Rosalie's apartment.  
"I'm back!" Rose announced, dropping her keys into the bowl.

She walked further into the house, "Jasper!" Rose wasn't stupid; she knew he was up to something.

Rosalie noticed a glimmer up ahead. It was too dark to tell what the glimmer was on…or was coming from. It looked like a small fire at the tip of a candlestick.  
"Surprise Rose." Jasper said, revealing himself.

He stood in the center of the living room, holding a saucer with a chocolate cupcake on it. In the middle of the cupcake rested a lit candle.  
Rose looked around the room, "What?" All she whispered was what. She was shocked…and she was definitely surprised, "How did you know?"  
"I'm your best friend, why wouldn't I know?"  
"My best friend?" she repeated.

Jasper nodded, before crossing the room, while holding the cupcake, "Make a wish."  
"I wish-"  
"If you say it out loud, it won't come true."

She was definitely not used to this. There was no celebrating anything in the household she was raised in. All of this was a stranger to her.

When their only source of light blew out, they were encompassed by total darkness. He reached past her and flicked on the living room light. Rosalie watched as he set the plate down and approached her, "You're 21." His arms enveloped around her, and she welcomed it, "Happy Birthday Rose."

**A/N: Please check out my story _The Growing Years_. It's a story of our favorite Twilight characters lives from childhood to adulthood. It'll make you happy, angry and sad, but in the end you'll realize the roller-coaster ride our Twilighters are on is something called life.**

**For those of you who have read my previous The Growing Years, I wasn't happy with that one and decided to redo it. Please check it out.**

**-Tiffany. **


End file.
